You owe me Harkness
by mama rocks
Summary: After Cyberwoman Ianto is conflicted. He hates Jack and yet is attracted to him. How do the pair repair their relationship and how does Ianto resolve his conflict? Developing M/M relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I've tried wishing _really_ hard but I still don't own it!

**Anger only needs comfort to turn lust into love**

TWTWTW

Jack sighed to himself as he watched Ianto drag himself around the stations of his teammates, cleaning as he went. Toshiko, Gwen and Owen had left two hours ago and Jack had told Ianto to leave at the same time. Ianto had claimed he wanted to finish some paper work first and Jack had capitulated.

Now two hours later he was watching the Welshman struggle to find things to occupy himself. Jack knew he was just putting off going home to his lonely flat. He knew Ianto struggled with being alone since Lisa died. Actually that was not strictly true, Ianto enjoyed being alone and avoided company at all times, but he did not want to be alone at home where he would have nothing but memories to occupy his mind. At least at work he could find endless pointless tasks to null the pain.

Jack grabbed his whiskey bottle and two glasses and headed into the main hub to confront the man and hopefully persuade him to sit awhile and maybe even talk.

'Ianto...come and drink with me' he shouted to the Welshman indicating the bottle he was holding.

Ianto stopped and gripped the workbench he was standing beside. He was tired and unhappy and he really did not want to drink with the man responsible for both those conditions. Since Lisa had died he had not slept at all well and tended to plod about the hub carrying out mundane tasks until he was almost asleep on his feet.

His relationships with the rest of the team were still not good. Gwen fussed over him causing him to feel endless remorse over her injuries at Lisa's hands and Owen basically refused to talk to him unless it was work related or he was sniping at him. Toshiko was heartbroken for him and Ianto was grateful for her sympathy but wished it did not add to his guilt.

Jack was his main problem. He was so angry with the man it was impossible to think straight at times. But equally he was attracted to him and disgusted by his own desires. How could he want the man who had killed the love of his life? Jack flirted with him constantly and he knew some of it was because the other man was testing his reaction.

Ianto had not been touched for a long time and sometimes his body reacted in ways that his mind was not completely happy with. Sometimes he wanted to slam the captain against the nearest wall and fuck him senseless and then he caught himself laughing at the thought. He had never been with a man and although he was aware of the logistics of how it would work, he would still no doubt made a mess of it and the infamous intergalactic slut that was the captain would probably laugh in his face.

He really didn't think he could stand it if Jack laughed at him.

Ianto took a deep breath and made his way over to the captain, smiled at him a little warily and sat on the battered hub sofa and held out his hand for a glass.

'How are you Ianto?' asked Jack as he handed him the drink.

Ianto snorted with derision. It annoyed him that Jack was pretending to care now that the care was too late. But the other man continued to look at him obviously waiting for an answer.

'Do you really want to know? Or do you just think you ought to ask?' sneered Ianto 'Or even worse are you worried I'm still hiding stuff from you?' he scoffed.

'All of the above' admitted Jack 'I know I should ask and I actually do want to know...I care...and I know you are still hiding stuff from me'

'No!' shouted Ianto horrified that the captain could think he had anything else to hide when he knew the other man had barely let him out of his sight since Lisa had been discovered.

'How could I possibly hide anything from you when you watch me constantly...the CCTV follows me everywhere and I know you have bugs in my home' he huffed.

Jack looked at him surprised.

'I'm not stupid Jack I know you watch me' he sneered.

Jack bowed his head.

'At the hub Ianto...there are no bugs of mine in your home...I wouldn't do that' he insisted.

'Oh' whispered Ianto.

He had been unsure about the bugs in his house but had assumed the captain would take his surveillance that far having little regard for other people's privacy.

'But you are still hiding stuff' insisted Jack 'you are hiding how you feel...what's going through your head...no amount of watching you will tell me that' he said softly.

'What do you want me to do Jack? Weep and wail?' sneered Ianto.

'No...I'm well aware that's not going to happen...but you could talk to me' answered Jack quietly.

Ianto looked at him with distaste.

'I'm not going to cry on the shoulder of the man who helped to kill the woman I love' he said viciously.

'That's not true Ianto' whispered Jack 'Lisa was dead long before she got here...and I think you know that'

Ianto squashed down his tears. Jack was right he did know Lisa had been dead before his teammates got to her, he also knew they were all concerned for him and angry with him. He wanted someone to blame, someone to hate. He tried to hate Jack but to do so he had to fight his desire for the man and that just increased his anger. Smothering these emotions down was not helping Ianto to grieve or to find a way of dealing with the situation.

'Yeah I know that Jack' admitted Ianto with defeat in his tone.

'Doesn't really make it any easier does it?' asked Jack.

Ianto looked up at him with sorrow in every pore.

'I don't think anything will make this any easier Jack...grieving takes time...as does forgiveness and nobody here is in any hurry to forgive me' he said swallowing his whiskey and holding out his glass for a refill.

Jack filled his glass again, downed his own drink and looked deeply into the empty vessel.

'Tosh has forgiven you Ianto and so have I' he said softly.

Ianto looked at him in surprise.

'Really?' he asked in bewilderment.

'Yes' said Jack 'you acted out of love and desperation that's a very human reaction...and you were right we did all ignore you and take you for granted...we should have looked Ianto, should have seen you were hurting'

Jack reached out and clasped the younger man's hand tightly in his own. Ianto was too surprised to recoil from the touch, instead hanging on to the digit as if to a lifeline.

'You've been punished enough' finished Jack looking into his eyes.

Ianto held his gaze for a moment but looked away when he began to feel like Jack could see into his soul. Taking courage from the fact that Ianto still held his hand Jack leaned forward and kissed the other man's forehead gently.

'I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me' he whispered against the Welshman's skin.

Ianto could feel the ever present tears well up behind his eyes. His mind knew the situation was not Jack's fault but his heart told him to keep the anger as a defence against letting the enigmatic captain get closer to him. Before the tears could threaten to fall he stood up.

'I'm going home' he stated and left the hub quickly.

Jack sighed, poured himself another drink and settled for yet another lonely night on his own.

TWTWTW

Over the next three weeks it became a regular thing for Ianto to stay behind after the others had left the hub, for a late night drink with Jack before going home to try to sleep. He enjoyed the captain's company. When Jack wasn't being the leader of an underground organisation, he became witty, intelligent, incisive and even caring. Ianto liked this new side to his teammate.

He found himself looking forward to their nights together and ever more reluctant for them to end and him to go home to his cold and empty flat. Jack had become more flirtatious and was touching Ianto much more often. But it was always gentle, never overt or intrusive and Ianto enjoyed the attention. He began to relax slightly and this rubbed off on his relationships with the others. He shared many moments of quiet chat with Toshiko, his relationship with Gwen became less awkward and more playful and he began to snipe back at Owen when the medic took his teasing too far.

Ianto was beginning to recover but he had days that were still very bad and today was one of them. He had seen a woman this morning on the way into work with a handbag that reminded him of Lisa's. It was an old school satchel type bag and Lisa had used it every day and shoved her whole world into it. Ianto had teased her about it as it was hardly the height of fashion, but Lisa had been emotionally attached to that bag and could not be persuaded that it did not compliment every outfit she processed.

It was such a stupid thing to be upset about. The woman carrying the bag had looked nothing like Lisa and when Ianto looked properly even the bag was not really a match to Lisa's and yet it was making his whole day a nightmare of memories.

He had taken himself off to the archives and sat with tears rolling down his face for an hour after lunch and then forced himself to act professionally but it was still affecting him and he couldn't shake it off.

When evening came he had determined to go straight home when the others left as he didn't think he could sit with Jack tonight without revealing more of himself than he was comfortable with. The last thing he wanted was to break down in front of the other man.

Jack however was equally determined to keep his Welshman behind for their usual chat. He had noticed Ianto was not doing well today and had even caught him on CCTV when he had been crying. He fought the desire to go to him then and console him, knowing that Ianto would not appreciate being observed. But when he noticed Ianto getting ready to leave with the others he knew he had to act. Realising asking Ianto to stay for a drink would just meet with a refusal tonight he tried a different tack. Ianto would never refuse to complete any part of his work.

'Ianto...could you just look at some paperwork for me before you go?' he asked calmly.

Ianto looked up in quiet desperation. He wanted to leave but if Jack needed his help then licking his wounds in private would have to wait a few more minutes and he trailed sadly up to his captain's office. Jack gave him the corrected paperwork and asked him to input the new data onto the hub network. Ianto trailed back down to his own monitor and began work.

The task only took five minutes by which time Jack was ensconced on the sofa with the last of the coffee from the pot Ianto had made an hour earlier, it wasn't at its best but Jack had realised Ianto would not join him for an alcoholic beverage tonight, he was already depressed enough.

Jack placed the two cups on the coffee table and beckoned to Ianto to join him.

'I really want to go home Jack' said Ianto miserably.

'I know that Ianto' whispered Jack 'I can see how you are feeling today...please tell me about it...it might help'

Ianto snorted in derision.

'It won't help Jack and you know it' he said but he sat next to the other man and picked up the cup, grimacing as he tasted the coffee and placing it back on the table.

Jack took a deep breath. He had achieved his first objective and Ianto was now sitting and talking to him, he was well aware it was unlikely to help in the short term but going home to an empty house and grieving alone would not help either.

'Tell me' he urged.

Ianto became more annoyed.

'I don't want to talk about it Jack' he insisted.

Ianto had fluctuated between anger and sorrow all day and could feel himself heading back towards the former again now. He didn't think it would be a good idea to be around Jack for much longer.

'You still miss her' said Jack trying clumsily to open a conversation about Lisa.

Ianto felt the full sway of anger within his breast now.

'Of course I still miss her' he hissed.

He couldn't believe Jack was doing this to him, trying to make him relive the most painful memories of his life. He sat on this sofa next to Ianto offering his pretend sympathy one minute and flirting with him the next. Ianto wasn't sure if he was most angry with Jack, or himself. Angry that he wanted the other man, for reacting to his flirtation, for wanting the comfort he was sure the captain's arms would bring.

Jack really was worried for Ianto. He knew the man would continue to grieve badly for a while yet and he desperately wanted to offer comfort. He was out of practise at reacting on so human a level but he knew he had to try, wanted to try. He reached out and tried to clasp one of Ianto's hands.

Ianto recoiled from the touch. This man who had taken his true love from him was now offering phony comfort in return.

He snapped.

Ianto threw himself bodily onto the captain and kissed him harshly. Jack did not react immediately too shocked to process what was happening. What was his normally placid Welshman doing? Ianto drew back from Jack's mouth and snarled at him.

'Come on sir...this is what you want isn't it?'

Jack attempted to push him away.

'Ianto what the hell do you think you're doing?' he gasped.

Ianto grabbed his shirt collars and pulled him back towards himself.

'Come on...you owe me Harkness' he spat at the man below him.

Jack realised what was happening. Ianto had finally snapped. All that bottled up aggression and sexual frustration was erupting at this moment and Jack needed to contain it before Ianto did something he would regret.

Ianto bit the captain's neck viciously.

'Come on Jack' he snarled again.

Jack lost his temper as the pain from the bite hit him. He pulled Ianto to his feet and ripped his shirt open. His hands began to scrabble at the Welshman's belt as he held him close and muffled into his neck.

'Ok Ianto...you want payback? Then let's do this...what do you want? A blow job or will a hand job be sufficient or are you intending to fuck me over the sofa?' he snarled.

Jack's hands were still fumbling with Ianto's trousers when he heard a muffled sob and realised the other man had stilled completely.

'Don't' whispered Ianto.

Jack pushed him away from his embrace to look into his face. It was the face of a frightened child suddenly. The anger had left and the sorrow had returned with full force.

'Please don't do this Jack' sobbed Ianto when he realised he had the captain's attention.

Jack's own fury had dissipated Ianto's anger and now the other man was just scared at what he had started. Jack pulled him back into his embrace, but it was now one of care not lust. Jack buried his head in Ianto's neck and kissed him gently.

'It's ok Ianto...it's over...we're done' he said quietly.

Ianto nodded his head and swallowed audibly, embarrassed at his actions and at what had followed and not really knowing how to exit gracefully from the situation. Jack saved him once more.

'Why don't you make us some fresh coffee and we'll try to be civilised human beings for a short while' he smiled.

Ianto nodded and began to go through the motions, soothed by the familiar actions and by having his hands occupied. Five minutes later he returned to the sofa with two cups and tentatively sat next to his captain offering him one of the beverages.

'I'm sorry Jack' he whispered as he sat.

'Me too' whispered Jack.

They managed to look at each other and smile softly.

'I admit I was hoping for our first encounter to be nicer than that' said Jack quietly.

'You thought there would be a first encounter?' asked Ianto 'and other encounters?' he added as realisation of the implications dawned.

'I hoped' replied Jack.

'But I don't do stuff with men' announced Ianto as if everybody he knew should be aware of something so fundamental about himself.

He immediately realised this was ridiculous considering the lengths he went to in order to conceal even the most basic information about himself. He also briefly considered his thoughts about the captain over the last few weeks, they were hardly platonic.

'Really?' asked Jack genuinely surprised.

'Why would you think I did?' asked Ianto a little aggrieved now.

Was his acting really that good or was he somehow giving off a gay vibe? He didn't have a problem with people being gay, but he had always considered himself straight and wasn't sure he wanted to rethink that, however much he might be attracted to Jack.

'I just assumed you had been with men before' said Jack puzzled.

'Why?' asked Ianto.

'Because...you flirted back' tried the captain.

'Didn't like to be rude' smirked Ianto lightening the moment.

They looked at each other guardedly but with smiles just below the surface.

'Did you really think I was gay?' asked Ianto still unsure what to think about that.

'No' answered Jack 'I thought you were flexible' he grinned.

'What...I liked men who were a bit girly? Because you might be a little camp at times but I don't think anyone would call you girly' laughed Ianto.

'Camp!' gasped Jack in mock outrage 'what exactly about me is camp?'

Ianto looked a bit unsure what to say. Did Jack seriously not realise how his actions appeared to people of this century?

'Well the clothes are a bit...and sometimes you...' he trailed off unhappily.

Jack laughed at him.

'I know Ianto' he assured the other man softly.

Ianto felt relieved if a bit annoyed that Jack had taken him in again. He returned to their earlier topic.

'So did you think I liked to look at men... and think about them... but never dared to do anything about it...or maybe you just assumed nobody could resist your charms...because that is not me...' he trailed off unsure of his assertion.

Jack smiled at him.

'I've been turned down plenty of times Ianto...I am fully aware of how resistible I am' he said self effacingly 'no point in wallowing over those you cannot have when there are plenty more to ask who might be more amenable' he continued.

'So...you'll just go and ask someone else' stated Ianto.

'Not tonight' said Jack softly.

Ianto took a moment to consider this assertion.

'Show me how it would go' he said at last.

'What?' asked Jack in some confusion.

'You said you hoped our first encounter would be nicer...show me how that would go' whispered Ianto quietly his heart beating erratically unable to believe what he had just asked.

Jack watched him for a moment wondering if Ianto really wanted this after all he had said tonight. He saw nothing but interest and decided to take a chance.

'Well it would not start with yelling and aggression' he said softly moving to hold Ianto's hand in his own.

He shifted slightly to close some of the distance between them and moved to bring his own lips nearer to Ianto's.

'It would have started something more like this' Jack stated pressing his lips gently to Ianto's and pulling away again.

When Ianto did not move Jack pushed forward to kiss him again, brushing his lips several times before pressing more firmly and eliciting a response from the other man. The kissing remained gentle and undemanding and eventually Jack moved to press kisses to Ianto's neck and up to his ear before returning his attention to his mouth.

Ianto gasped slightly and moved quickly backwards on the sofa.

'Oh' he said in obvious confusion and moving to cover what was a very prominent erection with his hands. He looked down as if ashamed of his body's reaction.

'Don't be concerned Ianto...it was kind of the reaction I wanted' said Jack quietly.

'But not the one I was expecting' explained Ianto 'I'm sorry Jack...I'll see you tomorrow' and with that Ianto stood and swiftly left the hub.

TWTWTW

Ianto was still recovering from the confusion his attraction to Jack had caused him when the team left for the Brecon Beacons. Jack had thought this an ideal opportunity to introduce Ianto to field work. It should have been an investigative mission only, a chance for Ianto to work with the team outside of the hub without any real danger from aliens.

Jack should have known the worst danger always comes from humans.

The mission turned into a disaster of epic proportions. What Jack had thought would be a trip to the countryside to investigate probably exaggerated disappearances of people in an area of the Brecon Beacons, had turned into the camping trip from hell.

Owen had taken Gwen home and Jack had dropped Toshiko off at her house before taking Ianto to his. They were now parked outside Ianto's home and sitting in silence. Neither man knew what to say to the other. There really was nothing to say, what could be said to possibly make this better?

Ianto made a decision and turned to leave the SUV without speaking to his boss. Jack followed. Ianto opened his front door and entered without switching on lights, he knew Jack was trailing him but made no acknowledgment of the fact.

He moved towards his bedroom and began to strip his battered and bloodied clothes from his bruised body. He threw his jeans and hoodie to the floor determined to bin them and save himself the memories each time he wore them. Jack leant against his bedroom door and allowed himself to smile at the sight of the Welshman getting naked before his eyes.

Jack started towards Ianto as the other man winced as he removed his t-shirt. His ribs were obviously hurting and Jack had pain relief cadged from Owen before the medic had taken Gwen home. Ianto noticed his boss take steps towards him and immediately adopted a defensive stance. Jack held his hands in the air submissively.

'I have some pain killers Ianto' he said softly.

Ianto relaxed slightly.

'Oh' he said.

Jack stepped over towards Ianto and placed the pills on his bedside table and retreated again. Ianto took the tablets and swallowed them down without a drink and continued undressing. Once he was down to underwear he strode into his bathroom and started the shower.

Whilst he showered Jack found a bin bag and dumped all of Ianto's clothes into it, guessing that the younger man never intended to wear them again. Then he sat on the edge of Ianto's bed and just waited.

Ianto emerged from the bathroom and stopped short when he found Jack still present. Jack quickly stood up not wanting to be seen trying to make himself welcome. Ianto quickly mastered his expression, placing his mask of indifference firmly back in place.

'You're still here' he stated.

'Yes' answered Jack 'I wanted to make sure you were ok'

Ianto looked at him.

'I've just been tenderised by cannibals intending to kill and eat me...seen my teammates in the same danger...witnessed bodies in various states of dismemberment...I think it's safe to say that no, I am not ok' said Ianto drily.

Jack hung his head.

'I'm sorry' he whispered.

'Yeah...pretty stupid thing to say' smiled Ianto.

'No...I mean I'm sorry for taking you out there...I should have left you at the hub' said Jack.

'Why?' asked Ianto 'when I came back after...when I came back.. you said I should become more a part of the team...go out in the field and on missions, I knew it would be dangerous Jack' he sighed.

'Yeah' agreed Jack 'but I thought this mission would be a lot simpler than it was...I'm sorry you had to see those things...and I'm proud of how you tried to protect Tosh' he added.

'She told you?' asked Ianto and Jack nodded.

Ianto continued to dry himself and winced as he tried to reach behind to do his back. His ribs were still very tender and twisting was not easy. Jack stepped forward and indicated the towel.

'Let me?' he asked.

Ianto thought for a moment and then gave the towel to Jack and turned around to present his back. Jack gently rubbed the moisture from his skin from his shoulder blades to his hips where a second towel was wrapped around the other man. Ianto shivered under the gentle touch after so much pain. He gradually turned back to face his captain and the two looked into each other's eyes.

Slowly Jack leant forward and brushed his lips against Ianto's. Ianto responded and they kissed softly for a few moments until Ianto pulled away.

'I'll be ok now Jack...you don't have to stay' he said.

'But I could' said Jack 'I know you don't need me...but maybe I could still help...just be here for comfort?' he asked.

Ianto looked at him and felt the pull of reassurance that the captain was offering. Today had been a horrific experience and he badly wanted arms to hold him, to keep the nightmares at bay. He wanted someone to offer softness where previously there had been pain, friendship where there had been anger and hatred.

Ianto closed his eyes and felt a tear squeeze out the side of them. What he wanted was Lisa. He wanted Lisa's care, he wanted her friendship and love, he wanted her arms to hold him and her body to lose himself in.

He opened his eyes and looked at Jack. He desired this man and was constantly amazed by that. He wanted to fuck him hard, touch every part of his body and use it to sate his lust. But he did not want comfort from him. He wanted his Lisa for that.

The only way he could make sense of his desire for Jack was to separate love from lust. He might want Jack physically but that was just an animal desire and probably forged by Jack's pheromones, his higher functioning human mind wanted the love and companionship offered by a relationship not a quick fuck.

The two things were very separate in his mind, Lisa was for love and comfort and Jack was for anger and lust. He thought if he didn't keep the two separate he risked losing something of his relationship with Lisa and even losing something of himself.

He pushed Jack away from himself harshly.

'That's not what I want you for Harkness' he spat 'my body might want you but don't fool yourself into thinking I need you for anything other than that...I had someone to love and Torchwood took them from me, you can't fix that'

Ianto felt sad that he could only keep from accepting the captain's comfort by turning to anger and pushing the man away abruptly. He no longer blamed Jack for Lisa's death, he blamed Torchwood but he had to use the anger to keep the distance that was his only protection between himself and the captain He quickly pulled on some pyjama trousers and threw himself into the bed.

'I'll see you tomorrow Jack' he said firmly leaving the captain under no illusion that he was expected to leave.

Jack felt saddened by the rejection but understood the need for more time.

'Sleep well Ianto' he whispered softly as he left the room.

TWTWTW

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Conflict and Compromise**

TWTWTW

Ianto had successfully avoided Jack for several days since the incident with the cannibals. He had largely recovered from his injuries and although Gwen was back at work she was confined to desk duties until Owen cleared her for field work. Ianto worried this would mean he would be called upon as an active field agent again immediately. After all, his emotional trauma and cuts and bruises, however spectacular and colourful, really did not outweigh a gunshot wound. Luckily the rift was being unnervingly quiet.

Toshiko had spoken to Ianto and quietly thanked him for trying to save her when they had been captured. Ianto had played down his actions but Toshiko had insisted on buying him lunch and he had finally acquiesced.

Owen was spending his time fussing over Gwen and it did not escape Ianto's notice that the attention went beyond his medical duties. Ianto frowned as he thought what a relationship between the two would mean for the dynamic of the hub.

It had not been pretty when Owen and Suzie had been together. Owen did not do faithful, he wanted sex and laughter. Suzie certainly had not wanted more, and it seemed unlikely Gwen would be interested in taking the relationship further than the nearest bed as she had a boyfriend outside of Torchwood. But the casual nature of the relationship often led Owen to try to get the upper hand, or to ensure romance was off the agenda by boasting about other encounters. Ianto did not think Gwen would approve of this no matter how casual she wanted to be.

He sighed. It really wasn't his problem and if Jack thought it affected the workplace he would deal with it appropriately, he had already seen his boss watching the pair with narrowed eyes apparently judging if interference would be necessary.

Ianto spotted Jack looking out of his office, his gaze wandering the hub until it alighted on Ianto himself. Ianto's mind instantly ran through his options in the face of the captain's interest and he decided to face Jack and then decamp to the archives as quickly as possible.

He took a fresh cup of coffee up the stairs to his boss, silently placing it on his desk and removing completed paperwork. But before he could reach the safety of the open door Jack spoke.

'Ianto' he said quietly.

Ianto sighed and turned.

'Yes sir?' he asked.

'Are you avoiding me?' questioned Jack.

Ianto thought for a moment. He had promised Jack not to lie to him again in the wake of Lisa's discovery. He didn't really think this was what Jack had in mind when he extracted the promise but nevertheless Ianto would try to keep his word.

'Yes' he whispered.

'Why?' asked Jack.

Ianto shivered. The quiet tones in which they were speaking lent the conversation an intimacy that the open door could not dispel.

'I don't know what else to do Jack' he answered.

When Jack just continued to look at him expecting further explanation Ianto went on.

'I know you are aware of my physical attraction to you' he looked up at Jack 'I want you' he admitted 'but I also still hate you and want to hurt you...I'm not sure yet which side is going to win the war' he tried to smile.

Jack nodded at him.

'Love and hate are closer than people think' he said.

'Oh I don't love you...I know that' spluttered Ianto, what the hell did Jack think he was trying to say?

Jack smiled.

'No I know that Ianto...maybe I should have said attraction and loathing are closer than you might imagine...I want to help, God knows I've left it late enough and you deserve better from me' he added.

Jack walked across his office and stopped in front of the other man and gently held one of his hands in his own.

'I am attracted to you and have never pretended otherwise...but I want to be more than a quick shag'

Ianto gasped. He hadn't really thought that far ahead and truthfully it had not occurred to him that such a thing would actually happen outside of his lonely fantasies in the shower.

'I want to be your friend Ianto...someone you can to look to for comfort...physical or otherwise' Jack finished.

Ianto looked away from the other man. He yearned for the comfort Jack was offering, longed for someone to hold him and make him feel better. It would be so easy to just give in and accept it from the captain. Ianto took a deep breath and resisted. He would not allow Jack to have that which was Lisa's. He would not take him as a friend, he did not want him for that.

Jack stepped closer to the other man and touched his cheek gently.

'Let me Ianto' he breathed as he dared to bring his face to the other man's and kiss his lips softly.

Ianto allowed himself to respond. He wanted this from Jack, wanted him physically, wanted that which the other man had denied him by taking Lisa away. He needed some physical relief, it had been months since he had been touched with care, since he had been touched with desire. He wanted it.

But he also wanted to snatch at Jack and force him to submit to his lust. Wanted to shove him up against a wall and take the comfort he desired so badly. Then he remembered how he had felt before when he had attacked Jack and realised that was not what he wanted at all. His comfort would come from gentle touches and soft caresses not by hurting the man kissing him.

Yet he wanted to hurt him. Wanted to force him.

The conflict was really disturbing.

He moved his lips over Jack's and felt himself harden with sudden desire for the other man. He pulled him closer and rubbed up against his thigh and moaned slightly. Ianto felt his defences lessen as his desire grew and his aggression left as blood pooled into his groin.

He felt Jack grin into the kiss and with that came the sudden realisation of his own actions and anger at the other man's arrogance.

He pushed him away forcefully.

'Ianto?' questioned Jack wondering what had happened after it had appeared to be going so well.

'You should keep your arrogance in check sir' spat Ianto and twisted out of the captain's grip and swiftly left the room.

TWTWTW

Jack had sat at his desk and brooded over his actions for two days now. He quickly accepted that Ianto was right he was being arrogant. He had felt the erection that proved Ianto's desire for him and had allowed himself to believe he had won the man over. He had grinned at the notion of his physical attributes bringing him yet another conquest.

He recognised now that Ianto would not be so easy to win over. He didn't even want to just conquer his reluctance, he wanted a friend and fooling someone into bed was not the way to go about winning a friendship.

He sighed to himself and determined to increase his effort to be the person that Ianto obviously needed him to be. He owed the Welshman.

Later that afternoon he cornered Ianto and spoke to him quietly.

'Why won't you talk to me Ianto?' he asked in a vaguely bitter tone.

'I am talking to you sir' said Ianto confusedly.

'No!' sneered Jack 'you ask me work questions, you bring my coffee, you answer when I talk to you but you won't engage in conversation' he insisted.

Ianto sighed.

'Why do you want that Jack?...you never did before...you didn't care what I did, what I thought, what might be wrong...why are you suddenly pretending to care?' he demanded.

'It's not pretence!' shouted Jack 'I do care...I know I neglected you and am trying to make amends'

'Well it's too late' argued Ianto 'you should have seen me and my needs before they were thrust into your face...you don't care, you're just annoyed that I fooled you' he snapped.

Jack bowed his head. It was true he was annoyed that Ianto had managed to fool him but it was also true that he wanted to make amends.

But Ianto was angry now and starting to rant. He was still struggling with his attraction to Jack and anger was a way to keep it at bay.

'The great captain Harkness can't stand the thought that he was duped by the teaboy' sniped Ianto.

'Don't call yourself that' snapped Jack.

'Why not? It's what I am. It's what the team see me as...it's why Owen despises me so much and it's why you were able to disregard me as a potential threat' Ianto threw at him.

'It's what you made yourself so you could hide' snapped Jack 'the persona you created so you could hurt us all'

Both men were riled now and trying to hurt the other, both recognised that truths would out that could not be taken back and they knew this was not a good idea but both were so angry that the tirade could not be stopped.

'And it worked didn't it? You thought I could be ignored and I brought the greatest threat of all right into your base...right under your nose' sniped Ianto.

'Are you actually proud of that?' screamed Jack incredulously.

'No!' Ianto shouted back 'are you proud of the fact that your cock got in the way of your ability to judge?'

Jack snapped and pushed Ianto away from himself. Ianto reacted by thumping Jack square in the face and throwing himself bodily onto the other man. Blows were exchanged as the two men rolled around the floor grappling with each other. Ianto rolled on top of Jack and grabbed his collar, at the same time as realising the other man had an erection that was pushing into his hip.

'My God you are beyond sick Harkness' spat Ianto 'you are actually enjoying this'

'No Ianto...it's just an automatic response to physical contact' explained Jack.

Ianto looked at him disbelievingly. He placed his hands about Jack's throat and began to squeeze.

'Is this exciting Jack?' he snarled 'this is contact...is this going to help with that erection?'

Jack relaxed. If this would help Ianto to disperse his aggression then he would allow himself to be hurt.

'Do it Ianto' he gasped out 'hurt me if that's what you want to do' he said as his face became redder.

'Why bother?' spat Ianto 'you'll just come back again...you even cheat at life' and he pushed himself away from the other man to lie at his side gasping for breath, his anger sated temporarily.

Jack gasped for breath after the assault but also with the revelation that Ianto knew his most hidden secret. He turned his head to look at the man beside him. Ianto felt his gaze.

'You gave me access to the secure archives Jack...of course I know' he scoffed.

Jack took a moment to digest this.

'Nobody else knows sir...it's not my secret to tell' said Ianto calmer now.

Jack nodded from his position on the floor.

'Thank you' he said.

'But I think you should tell them...they'll be angry when they find out' continued Ianto and he quickly pulled himself upright and left before his anger could return.

TWTWTW

Ianto avoided Jack for the rest of the week. He spent no time at all alone with the captain and barely spoke unless it was relevant to work. But his desire for the other man would not be dissipated no matter his efforts. He twisted between annoyance with himself for his lack of control and anger at the captain that he should be so attractive. As the week progressed he became more and more irritated.

Jack was worried. He knew he had annoyed his teammate and he also knew the younger man was having issues with his attraction for the man he considered a 'monster'. He was trying hard to make Ianto see him as a human being, trying to take an interest in his subordinate's life and problems. He knew Ianto was fighting his attraction and desire for him and thought he understood why. Ianto still viewed him as largely responsible for Lisa's ultimate death and although he had admitted his desire for Jack physically, he would not allow himself to be comforted or befriended by him.

Jack was determined to overcome this reluctance and fight his way into the younger man's good opinion. At the close of another day where Ianto had avoided him he made his way down into the archives, determined to spend some time alone with his teammate.

He came upon the Welshman sat at his desk filing methodically and silently. He stood at the entrance to the room for some moments before Ianto realised he was there. Instantly the younger man was on his feet and looking for a way to get himself and Jack back into the main hub where there would be other people about.

'Did you want something sir?' he asked flustered.

'Yes' said Jack.

Ianto looked at him awaiting clarification.

'I want to talk to you' expanded the captain.

'Well we can do that as we walk...I was just going back to make coffee' announced Ianto thinking on his feet.

'No you weren't' insisted Jack.

Ianto quirked an eyebrow at him.

'You were engrossed in whatever it is you were doing...you had no intention of leaving until I arrived'

Ianto looked down confused. He didn't know how to react to this. He had told Jack a lie and been called on it.

'I'm sorry' he said eventually deciding honesty was best.

'Don't be' said Jack 'I just want you to stop avoiding me'

'I don't know how to be around you Jack...I'm so angry with you I sometimes ache with the need to thump you and yet I want you...and sometimes the ache is...different' Ianto stumbled over his confession.

Jack sighed. He knew this was the problem that Ianto struggled with and he was sorry that once again he was having a detrimental effect on the young man. All he wanted was to compensate Ianto for his ignorance of the other man's hurt and need when Lisa had been in the basement, for the way in which he had ignored and taken for granted all that Ianto could bring to Torchwood and to him personally. Yet here he was still upsetting his co-worker.

'I want us to try to start anew Ianto...if you think you can forgive me' he tried.

Ianto looked up in shock. Even though he shouted at and loudly blamed Jack for the whole debacle with Lisa he had actually thought it was himself who needed forgiveness. For bringing a cyberwoman into the base, for nearly getting a co-worker killed, for risking the whole of humanity for the sake of one woman.

As the import of Jack's words hit him the tears filled his eyes. If Jack were requesting forgiveness then what he had constantly repeated since the incident must be true. He had already forgiven Ianto.

Ianto's knees buckled and Jack caught him. The proximity of the other man thrust Ianto's desires once more to the fore. He looked into Jack's eyes and saw concern and felt his anger melt slightly. He placed his hand on Jack's arm and slowly pushed his face towards Jack's. Their lips met gently and then separated whilst they continued to keep close and breathe in each other's space.

Ianto considered briefly how strange it was that kissing a man was suddenly so normal to him. How much it aroused him, how much he wanted it.

Jack waited as he witnessed the thoughts flitting across Ianto's face. Eventually Ianto came to a decision and pushed his lips towards Jack's again, pressing harder this time and eliciting a more passionate response. Their lips moved over each other and Ianto felt his eyes slipping closed as he allowed himself to enjoy the moment.

Ianto pulled away and rested his forehead against Jack's.

'I want to do this Ianto...I want to be a friend to you and God knows I want you in my bed' said Jack as Ianto swiftly pulled away, a little shocked at the voicing of such desires.

'But' continued Jack 'I also know you are not entirely comfortable with it...so I'll let you lead...I'll follow wherever you want to take this' he finished.

Ianto laughed softly.

'If you let me lead we'll probably go nowhere Jack...I'm not exactly accomplished in the seduction of men'

Jack laughed and Ianto looked at him in confusion.

'You must have seduced women Ianto...I mean look at you' smiled Jack 'and it's not really very different...besides I've already told you I'm more than willing to be seduced'

Ianto frowned.

'I'm not sure it's seduction I'm after Jack...I mean I want you...I've just about accepted that, but seduction implies an intimacy I'm not sure I'm comfortable with'

Jack smiled softly.

'Then I'll take whatever you give Ianto, whatever you want, however much you want to give me I'll be happy with...I just want us to move on and to see you smile again' admitted Jack.

Ianto looked at him long and deeply, considering what he had been told. Maybe he could indulge his physical needs with Jack, after all Jack had just told him he was willing to take that if nothing else was offered. Ianto wanted to feel close to someone, to hold someone and be held. If he was truthful he wanted to have sex and here was a willing body.

He had spent so long investing Jack with all the worst attributes of Torchwood that it was difficult to reconcile his need for relief with that person. He was slowly coming to recognise that Jack was a man and not just the organisation personified. The more he saw of the man beneath the persona the easier it was becoming to think of him in terms of someone he could turn to with desire.

He smiled uncertainly and insisted they leave and return to the main hub. Jack merely nodded and prepared to accompany him.

TWTWTW

The rest of the week was very quiet in Torchwood terms. They had a couple of tech retrievals and an interstellar message was picked up and eventually translated by Toshiko as a birthday greeting needing no reply from Earth. The relief when Toshiko eventually completed the translation left the whole team laughing at how on edge the initial message had made them.

Gwen and Toshiko had left after minor chocolate biscuit celebrations of Toshiko's ability with alien communications. Owen had spent most of the week reviewing his notes on alien autopsies and had left with them after indicating to Ianto to clean up his lab and re-file his paperwork. Ianto had sighed and looked aggrieved, it was actually Owen's job but he had then shrugged and undertaken the task quietly and efficiently.

Before finishing for the night he visited Jack a final time.

'Are you ok Ianto?' asked Jack as the Welshman left a coffee on his desk and prepared to leave the captain's office.

Ianto looked up at him and tried to keep his stoic smile in place.

'Of course sir, why would you think otherwise?' he asked carefully.

'Because nobody should have to listen to the kind of crap that Owen throws your way on a daily basis' smiled Jack 'I can speak to him you know...get him to tone it down a bit' he offered.

Ianto almost laughed.

'Oh I don't think that would be a good idea sir...I would definitely never hear the last of that...he already has a very low opinion of me and asking the boss to fight my corner would merely justify his actions in his own eyes' he said.

Jack stood up and came around his desk to take one of Ianto's hands into his own.

'Still I can see it has upset you today...off- loading his work onto you' he said gently.

'No Jack' insisted Ianto 'I really don't respect Owen enough as a person to desire his good opinion...I'm not upset over him'

Jack pulled himself closer to the younger man before him.

'Then what is it?' he asked quietly.

Ianto looked at him and wondered if he should confide in the older man.

'Please don't keep things from me Ianto...I might not be able to help...but I want to' he whispered.

Ianto swallowed and decided to trust the man he had hated so avidly such a short time ago.

'I was thinking of looking for another job and worrying about whether you will Retcon me...I don't want to lose my memories Jack...they are mostly not good but they are mine' he admitted quietly.

Jack felt a stab in his stomach as Ianto talked of leaving.

'Why do you want to leave?' he asked rather more sharply than he should.

Ianto looked at him in pity.

'Because I'm not needed here...I'm not wanted here...I've hurt people here...' he trailed off.

Jack's breath caught, he was still failing this young broken man.

'You are most definitely needed Ianto...you organise us all...I could find another medic, another techie, another contact within the police...but I would have to look long and hard to find someone with your organisational skills, your ability with cover up, your amazing knowledge of all things Torchwood' he began.

Ianto made to say something and Jack placed a gentle finger on his lips to prevent him.

'You have hurt everybody here...but they have also hurt you...you did it out of love and they don't have that excuse, they...we...were just thoughtless...and you are wanted here...** I **want you here' he whispered gently in the young man's ear.

Jack held onto Ianto's hand tightly as he tried to convey everything he felt to the man before him. He pushed himself closer to Ianto and brushed his lips with his own. Ianto did not respond but neither did he pull away and Jack decided to try his luck. He pushed his lips onto Ianto's once more a little more forcefully.

He heard Ianto gasp slightly and looked up into eyes clearly displaying lust and took the opportunity to tentatively lick his bottom lip and heard Ianto take another short breath in. He wanted so desperately to kiss Ianto fiercely and do so much more but he reigned himself in and merely kissed him properly but gently. Ianto kissed back, gripping Jack's hand tightly.

They separated and leant their foreheads together breathing deeply. Jack pushed back slightly to look into Ianto's eyes.

'Stay...please' he begged.

Ianto nodded but became quickly embarrassed by the situation and looking around for an excuse to leave picked up Jack's coffee cup.

'I'll get you a fresh cup sir...this will be getting cold' he said and practically ran for the door.

TWTWTW

Time moved on. Ianto became a more active agent and honed his skills in the field. Relationships in the hub became less strained. Gwen and Toshiko accepted Ianto and welcomed him back into the team but Owen remained his irascible self. Ianto wasn't sure if Owen was still aggrieved with him or if it was just his usual less than charming personality shining through .

The relationship between himself and Jack remained tentative and occasionally strained. Jack did not push for further intimacy and Ianto was grateful for the distance. Both men tried to extend the arm of friendship in their own ways. Jack asked Ianto daily how he was feeling and took an active interest in the younger man's work. Ianto lacked the words that Jack had in abundance and showed his attempts by bringing Jack his favourite blend of coffee and an enormous chocolate cup- cake that had Jack's eyebrows raised in appreciation. Ianto had merely shrugged and exited the room quickly.

Later that week Owen insisted that Ianto have a medical check- up.

'Why?' asked Ianto, he truly hated having people, even medical personnel, touching him unnecessarily.

Owen sighed in exasperation. It had always been difficult pinning Ianto down to examinations even though he knew the Torchwood regulations on frequent medicals.

'Because you have been through a severe physical and emotional trauma in recent months, because you look as though sleep is still a problem, because you appear to have lost weight' Owen listed.

Ianto looked like he was about to argue but Owen held up his hand.

'And because I'm worried about you' he admitted softly.

Ianto looked at him in amazement. He had never expected to hear anything resembling concern from the medic.

'Let me do my job Ianto...please' he asked.

Ianto nodded and headed for the medical bay without further demur. Owen followed him downstairs and snapped on a pair of surgical gloves.

'This doesn't mean I like you' he muttered.

Ianto almost laughed.

'No...I would never believe that was possible' he said seriously.

The two men looked at each other and grinned momentarily before looking away and returning to the task in hand.

After the examination in which Owen had enjoined Ianto to eat more and sleep more and Ianto had merely rolled his eyes in response Jack called the younger man into his office. As Ianto passed her desk Toshiko shot out a hand and pulled on Ianto's sleeve.

'Is everything ok?' she asked indicating the med bay with her head.

'Yeah fine...thanks Tosh' said Ianto knowing that Toshiko was genuinely concerned about him.

He knocked on Jack's door and waited for permission to enter. Jack came around his desk to greet the Welshman.

'What did Owen say?' he asked in obvious concern.

'Nothing' said Ianto guarding his privacy. Jack cocked an eyebrow and Ianto sighed.

'I should eat more and sleep more' he admitted 'didn't really need a doctor to tell me that' he shrugged.

Jack smiled at Ianto's exasperation.

'Then you go home tonight before the others and get some sleep' insisted Jack 'in fact I will take you out to dinner first... make sure you eat' he said decidedly.

Ianto looked at him in shock, was Jack inviting him on a date? Jack watched the horror cross Ianto's face and realised his mistake. He had only made a suggestion he would make to any friend but his relationship with Ianto could make such a proposal apparently mean more than it actually did. He quickly tried to amend the situation.

'Just fish and chips on the quay before you go home Ianto' he said.

Ianto quickly reassessed his previous suppositions and considered the proposition. A casual meal with a friend would at least mean he ate tonight which he almost certainly would not do if he went straight home.

'I'd like that' he said softly.

Jack smiled.

TWTWTW

Jack was frustrated. He and Ianto had eaten fish and chips on the quay and had been having a pleasant time when his vortex manipulator indicated a rift disturbance at the nearby docks. He had been about to contact one of the team when Ianto had touched his arm and suggested.

'We're right near the location and it looks to be inorganic...let's go and fetch it'

Jack had smiled at him. Ianto was right the signature did not indicate anything dangerous just a routine retrieval that would only take a few minutes. It would be nice to undertake an easy mission with just Ianto by his side and then he would drive the younger man home and make him get some much needed sleep.

They had set off for the docks and arrived at the location within a couple of minutes, quickly discovering a worn out canister that to all appearances, and scans, was completely harmless. Ianto bent down to place it in the containment bag Jack held ready and was suddenly squirted with gas.

Ianto passed out as the aromatic gas enveloped him.

'Ianto!' shouted Jack catching the other man as his knees gave way and he fell gracefully to the floor.

Jack slapped his cheeks in an attempt to rouse his teammate.

'Fuck' he muttered under his breath, somehow aware Ianto would disapprove of the curse even in his unconscious state.

'Ianto!' he shouted again.

Quickly realising the futility of shouting, Jack laid Ianto down on the ground and picked up the container that the young man had inadvertently opened. He kept his head turned away as he clicked it closed and studied the markings around the outside.

He smiled to himself as he realised what it was. A knockout concoction from the Iola galaxy, it was designed to incapacitate an opponent momentarily in order to give a relatively peaceful race the opportunity to disable aggressors and make an escape.

Jack was aware now that Ianto would recover fully in maybe twenty minutes but the ground was cold and they really did not have the time to waste in waiting.

Jack considered his position for a moment and wondered if kissing Ianto would decrease his recovery time. He knew that he could force some of his life energy into other people temporarily, sometimes giving them the ability to overcome pain for a time or to recover faster from minor ailments. It had worked on Ianto when he had been knocked unconscious by Lisa.

Jack cocked his head to one side and considered. Should he try? Well if it worked that would be good and if it didn't then Ianto would never know. He leant down to the other man's mouth and brushed his lips. Ianto did not stir and Jack knew he would have to try it properly. He caught Ianto's lips in a forceful kiss, breathing into his mouth as he enjoyed the feel of the younger man's lips.

Ianto began to stir and his mouth moved under Jack's. Jack began to enjoy the sensation of kissing his young archivist as he responded in kind. But suddenly Ianto was pushing Jack away and demanding warily.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he asked annoyed that a kiss had been initiated without his approval.

'Trying to revive you' responded Jack with a relieved smile.

Ianto gaped at his boss as his mind processed what had happened.

'You absolutely _**did not**_ just wake me with a kiss!' he hissed to the other man.

'Oh I think I did' laughed Jack.

Ianto struggled out of his grasp.

'No, no, no...I will not be the fairy tale princess who gets awakened by the hero's kiss...it's just not going to happen Jack' he insisted.

Jack laughed again as he realised what was running through Ianto's mind. He felt the relief of the young man's quick recovery flow through him and allowed himself a moment to tease his co-worker.

'When we get back to the hub we can always ask Owen if there is a medical reason, other than my kisses that you woke up when you did' he smirked.

Ianto looked at him with sheer horror written all over his face. His features contorted as his mind whisked through all the possible scenarios that talking to Owen of the events that had just occurred would create. Ianto fixed his face and answered Jack with all the dignity he could muster in this ridiculous situation.

'No need sir...I feel sure your kisses have many reviving capabilities...we really don't need Owen's medical opinion' he finished almost begging.

Jack just laughed and clapped him on the shoulder and rose to begin the journey home.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Job Descriptions**

TWTWTW

Jack was surreptitiously watching Ianto on CCTV. The young Welshman was doing nothing in particular but Jack was bored and watching sexy young men was a satisfying pastime in those circumstances. Their relationship was progressing and Jack thought it could probably now be classified as a friendship. Jack had wanted more but Ianto had wanted less so they were learning the art of compromise.

A friendship could lead to more, mused Jack as Ianto leant over a work surface giving Jack an uninterrupted and highly appreciated view of his trouser clad arse.

Owen barged into Jack's office brandishing a file.

'You will never believe what I have found' he almost shouted in excitement.

Jack barely dragged his eyes away from the screen despite the almost manic medic in front of him. Owen threw his file onto Jack's desk and began ranting about his latest results in tests on hormone levels in the weevils they had in the cells. Owen had been running tests for several months trying to determine if the female weevils had similar cycles to human females. He was hoping it would lead to more information on mating cycles and possibly eventually enable them to devise ways to restrict the breeding of further generations.

Owen's eyes shone with delight in his own knowledge as he directed Jack's attention to the results he had catalogued carefully over a six month cycle. He looked up into his boss' face expecting to see approval.

'Jack?' he queried as Jack's eyes strayed back to the CCTV screen on which Ianto was bending over to retrieve rubbish from the floor.

'Oh my God!' shouted Owen in disgust 'here I am showing you the results of months of medical investigation and it is apparently no- where near as interesting as tea boy's arse!'

Jack flicked off the image as he noticed Ianto look up in response to Owen's shout.

'I'm sorry Owen' he said contritely 'I don't really understand what your results are telling me' he smiled apologetically 'explain it to me' he offered giving his whole attention.

Owen huffed in annoyance but was quickly engrossed in his findings once more and this time reporting to a much more attentive captain.

TWTWTW

Later that week the team had all been out together on a retrieval mission. It had not been a dangerous situation but it had been a long day of investigating rift activity in Cardiff's outlying areas and Ianto had spent much of it appeasing locals who had not appreciated the disruption to village life that Torchwood had bought in their wake.

Ianto had stormed off to the archives the moment the team had arrived back at the hub. The only person Ianto was not angry with was Toshiko. She alone had not merited his wrath. Toshiko had done her usual excellent and professional job at the scene and had worked quietly on processing the findings on her database on the way home.

However the remaining team members had annoyed Ianto to the extent that he could no longer be in proximity to them on their return. Owen had thrown the retrieved body of a dead alien into the SUV with scant respect for the creature or the interior of the vehicle. When Ianto had complained Owen merely tormented him with endless ridicule concerning Ianto's _unnatural desire for cleanliness _and how the tea boy should get some therapy for his _OCD tendencies._

Ianto had been furious with the medic's snipes and lack of consideration. After all it would be Ianto cleaning the damn vehicle so why shouldn't he be concerned to keep it as clean as possible. Jack however had joined in Owen's insensitive remarks and had laughed along with him at Ianto's fussiness.

Gwen had insisted on stopping at a burger house on the way back to the hub which Ianto considered bad taste when they had a dead body in the back of the SUV and unprofessional when they were in the middle of a mission. She had then spilt tomato ketchup from the burger over the front seat and rather than reprimand her Jack had joked and flirted whilst chuckling at her inability to eat in a moving vehicle.

Whilst Ianto silently fumed over her and the captain's behaviour she had reached new heights of inconsiderateness and unprofessionalism by asking to detour the journey in order to fetch her dry cleaning before the shop shut for the evening. Ianto looked at her agape at her audacity but Jack had simply turned the vehicle and headed towards the shopping precinct and parked illegally whilst she nipped into the shop. He had even flashed his Torchwood ID at a lurking traffic warden.

Ianto seethed and Toshiko pressed a hand to his arm in sympathy and rolled her eyes but Ianto could not be appeased by the gesture. She was not the one who had to fill the SUV with petrol earlier because of such detours, or the one who had to speak endlessly to government departments and pacify civil servants as they ranted about CCTV pictures of Torchwood employees and vehicles overstepping the boundaries of their jurisdiction.

They had returned to the hub and Ianto had left the vehicle at speed and headed for his sanctuary in the archives with Owen's snipes and Gwen's laughter ringing in his ears.

Thirty minutes later and Owen was loudly bemoaning the fact that no coffee had been forthcoming since they had returned to the hub.

'Yeah...where is Ianto...why isn't he doing his job?' asked Gwen looking around.

Toshiko slammed a fist onto her desk and Owen and Gwen both looked at her startled.

'Ianto is doing his job...he is in the archives...he was doing his job in the SUV when you were eating and he was still doing it when you were collecting your dry cleaning...and he was still doing it when you and Owen were being juvenile and baiting him' Toshiko stopped and took a deep breath.

'So make your own damn coffee Gwen' she spat and turning on her heels she headed out of the hub shouting a goodbye to Jack who had witnessed the whole exchange from outside his office.

'So Ianto's skiving and now Toshiko's skipping out of work early' steamed Gwen trying to cover the fact that she inwardly acknowledged the truth behind the Japanese woman's outburst.

'Ianto is not skiving and Toshiko has finished inputting her findings into the database...she has completed her tasks but neither you nor Owen have even started...I like to cut everybody some slack in this hellish job...that's why I stopped for food and clothes when you asked...but that doesn't mean I don't keep tracks on who is pulling their weight and right now it is not you two' snapped Jack from his position above them.

Both Owen and Gwen whipped their heads around to look at Jack suddenly feeling a little sheepish as they inwardly admitted the truth of his observations.

'Now' stated Jack as he travelled down his steps into the main hub 'I am going to find a very sexy Welshman and take him home...you two are on duty tonight...get the paperwork done' he said as he headed towards the archives.

'But...' Gwen began to protest and then thought better of it and accepted her punishment, maybe she and Owen could have some fun once the work was completed.

TWTWTW

'Ianto!' shouted Jack as he headed into the network of tunnels that made up the archives 'Ianto!'

Ianto sighed and poked his head around the corner to see Jack approaching down the corridor.

'Yes sir what now?' demanded Ianto 'does someone need coffee...is there a cell to clean out or a lunch order that needs fetching or any menial task that nobody else will demean themselves long enough to fulfil' he sneered.

Jack sighed. They really had upset the young Welshman and he was beginning to realise that Ianto was totally justified in his anger.

'I've given them all hell Ianto...read them the riot act and let them know their behaviour will no longer be tolerated' Jack appeased 'and I'm sorry for allowing them to get away with it for so long, it was unprofessional and kind of childish'

Jack smiled at Ianto in the hope that his apology was making some amends.

'I've come to take you home and leave them to clear up do paperwork' he said.

'Oh' said Ianto clearly surprised that Jack had understood his annoyance and not knowing quite how to react to the news.

He began to walk out of the archives and Jack joined him. Ianto looked at him.

'Are you actually planning on walking me home sir?' he smiled.

'Yup' answered Jack 'and planning on coming in with you and watching crappy TV and eating take away food'

He then looked at his young co-worker.

'If that's ok?' he asked.

Ianto thought about it briefly, it would be nice to spend time with a friend just relaxing. He caught himself feeling a little shocked at considering Jack as a friend but then smiled shyly.

'Yeah that would be ok...but no take away food' he said.

'But I'm hungry' pouted Jack.

'Then I will cook you something that is nutritious and not full of saturated fats and E numbers and all manner of additives' laughed Ianto.

'Really?' asked Jack gleefully 'I've not had someone cook for me for years'

'Years?' questioned Ianto amazed.

'Yeah well I spend a lot of time at the hub and people here tend to have home lives that don't include me, or like me they live on take- away' admitted Jack sheepishly.

'Wow' said Ianto realising he was not the only lonely soul inside Torchwood 'well let's go and be sad lonely weirdo's together' he said holding out his hand.

Jack took the hand and began running pulling Ianto with him.

'Come on' he shouted 'I want dinner'

Ianto laughed and allowed himself to be pulled along already planning what he could make for them both.

TWTWTW

Jack entered Ianto's house and stood awkwardly in the hallway. Ianto had continued on into the lounge and Jack could hear him talking from the next room.

'Jack?' Ianto popped his head around the door frame 'you changed your mind about coming here?' he asked in confusion.

Jack snapped out of his reverie.

'No' he said 'it just feels a little strange...me being here'

'You've been here before Jack' stated Ianto a little bemused.

'Yeah...but not like this' said Jack.

'Like what?' asked Ianto beginning to be concerned.

What exactly did Jack think he had been invited for? Was he expecting more than Ianto was willing to give? Ianto panicked slightly. Jack realised what was going through his Welshman's mind and hastened to reassure him.

'I mean I'm not used to being here by invitation' he said referring to the last time that he had come to Ianto's house immediately after the incident with Lisa.

'No' whispered Ianto embarrassed.

'So' said Jack trying to relieve the tension 'show me Ianto's house.

Ianto indicated the next room.

'Well come in and sit down and we'll have a drink and try to be civilised...maybe talk?' he asked shyly.

'Sounds good' said Jack smiling softly.

TW

Two hours later and Jack and Ianto had eaten a simple home- made pasta dish and were relaxing at last. Just talking about nothing in particular but staying away from all things Torchwood. Ianto was beginning to remember what it felt like to have an ordinary conversation that did not involve time travel, aliens, or threats to world safety. He was almost having fun.

Jack leaned over Ianto and picked up a framed photograph from the side table. It showed Ianto with what Jack supposed were three friends. They were all dressed quirkily and Jack laughed and waved it at Ianto.

'Tell me about these people...they look very interesting!' he laughed.

Ianto laughed with him.

'They are my friends from Uni Janice, Lucy and Arthur'

'Why are they dressed like that?' asked Jack.

Ianto looked again at the picture and laughed softly with him. He had forgotten how outlandish his friends could appear to people who did not know them.

'That's how they dressed' he answered simply.

'All the time?' asked an astonished Jack.

'Yeah' whispered Ianto softly.

'Why?' asked Jack still amazed by the outfits.

'Well' began Ianto and he pointed to a girl in the photograph 'this is Janice'

Janice was wearing a willowy hippy skirt with a man's shirt and a bow tie. She had on a leather bikers jacket and white stiletto shoes. Her hair was done up in two pony tails on either side of her head tied with red ribbons.

Ianto smiled as he remembered his friend.

'Janice always wore an eclectic mix of styles and she was particularly fond of white stiletto shoes...said she was reclaiming them for the average woman'

Jack gaped at him.

'I think Janice was anything but average' he stated.

'Yeah' laughed Ianto.

'This' he said pointing to the only man in the picture 'is Arthur'

'Arthur is a punk rocker' declared Jack.

'Kind of' admitted Ianto 'he didn't like labels but he had all the obligatory punk piercings and as you can see an amazing Mohican hair cut...the amount of time he put into maintaining that style was truly awe inspiring' laughed Ianto remembering hairspray and what seemed like hours watching and waiting for Arthur to be ready to leave the house.

'And who is this?' asked Jack pointing to the second girl in the photograph.

'Lucy' smiled Ianto 'she was kind of a Goth and had a great penchant for the colour black and tattoos'

'But her hair Ianto?' said Jack in obvious puzzlement.

Ianto laughed and looked again at Lucy's hair in the picture. It was bright pink.

'Yeah she said nobody could be into just black...that everybody needed a little colour in their lives' laughed Ianto with tears in his eyes.

Jack looked up at him and then laughed out loud.

'You mixed with a strange little group' he said.

'Yeah' agreed Ianto.

'So why did you hang out with them...I mean they are all really quite different to the usual crowd and there is you in your suit!' asked Jack.

'I liked them Jack...they were all different...all their own people and they liked me...they said I was so straight that I had turned the corner into weird!' said Ianto.

Jack looked at him for a moment considering.

'They could be right' he announced eventually 'I don't think you are nearly as straight laced as you would have us believe'

Ianto looked at him from under his eyelashes almost playfully.

'You could be right sir' he smirked.

Jack laughed again and clinked glasses with Ianto deciding to spend the rest of the evening getting to know the weird boy inside the staid exterior of the man before him.

In bed later that night after Jack had left Ianto was surprised to find himself feeling relaxed and almost happy for the first time in months.

TWTWTW

The two men continued to be tentative in their new found friendship but tried to make time to talk each day. Usually only briefly at the close of the day but both men found it a pleasant way to end often frenetic work time.

Owen and Gwen tried to be more considerate to their teammate. Gwen ensured she thanked Ianto whenever he helped her or bought her coffee or food. Owen's consideration did not stretch much beyond toning down his sniping and derogatory comments but Ianto appreciated it nevertheless.

Toshiko had recently realised just how knowledgeable Ianto was when it came to all things Torchwood and began to ask his advice about devices from previous missions that she was attempting to analyse.

Jack had watched his small team attempting to weld together more effectively and had smiled to himself.

TWTWTW

It had been early evening when Jack had made the call to Ianto to help him with a rift debris retrieval. He had called Owen first but the man had been in the middle of a sexual liaison and Jack had taken pity on him and offered to call Ianto instead. Both the girls were out on a shopping spree and Jack would not have dared to call them without real reason.

They had retrieved a box from a field ten miles outside of the city. The rift signature had suggested organic which was why Jack had called for backup and he apologised to Ianto for the seemingly pointless interruption of his evening.

'It's ok Jack...you weren't to know...we have to follow procedure if the signature says organic...it could have been an alien incursion for all you knew' said Ianto with understanding in his voice.

'Were you busy?' asked Jack guiltily.

Ianto looked into the distance for a moment and smiled to himself.

'No...not really' he said with laughter evident in his tone.

Jack puzzled over what the tone meant. What had Ianto been doing. He looked at him more closely. Jack suddenly sat back a little in shock. Ianto had the remains of hastily removed mascara and blusher on his face. He looked at the younger man's hands to discover the remains of badly removed nail varnish.

What the hell had Ianto been doing?

Now that he looked more closely Jack could even discern the smudge of lipstick at the corner of Ianto's mouth.

'Oh my God' he exclaimed unable to hold his astonishment inside.

Ianto looked up at him.

'What?' he asked.

Jack indicated his face and hands.

'This' he exclaimed 'what exactly were you doing when I called you?'

Ianto looked down at his hands and touched a finger gingerly to his face.

'Oh' he said in embarrassment.

Jack waited for Ianto to speak to him but then realised that this might be very personal and Ianto might not be willing to share. He looked down.

'It's ok Ianto...you don't have to tell me...it's not my business and I certainly won't be sharing the information' he added to reassure the young man.

Ianto smiled and then suddenly laughed.

'When you called I was at my sister's house' he began.

Jack looked at him in alarm, was this going to be even more intrusively personal than he was prepared for?

'I have a niece' continued Ianto 'she likes to do make-overs but her brother and dad refuse so she only gets to practise on her mum' he explained.

Jack began to grin seeing where the explanation was leading.

'Unfortunately I am a bit of a sucker for the puppy eyes and begging voice of a six year old and I almost always give in' admitted Ianto 'I didn't have enough time to rid myself of the evidence properly' he finished.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other for a long moment and then both gave in to the laughter bubbling under the surface. As they quieted Ianto looked at his boss sheepishly.

'I think I will go and see if I can wash the remains of this stuff off' he said.

Jack smiled.

'Either that or put it on properly...it might suit you' suggested Jack with a cheeky grin.

Ianto gaped at him and turned quickly on his heels to the bathroom.

TWTWTW

The team had been on a stake out waiting for an appearance of something that the rift predictor indicated would be arriving soon. They were outside of the city in an abandoned warehouse. Jack and Ianto were inside the warehouse concealed behind some packing boxes in case cover should be needed. Toshiko could not guarantee the debris was non sentient although she thought it would be. Gwen and Owen were in the SUV constantly moving the vehicle to check on subsidiary rift spikes on the site and Toshiko had remained in the hub to relay messages.

Ianto was cold and bored. It had been three hours and nothing had happened. Toshiko was keeping them informed. The indications were still that something would appear in the warehouse or its immediate surroundings but this was beginning to look increasingly unlikely, and Toshiko was rechecking her calculations.

Ianto huffed in annoyance as Toshiko relayed to them that spikes were decreasing in frequency and strength but were still enough to keep the team out at the site for another hour. He shivered slightly and pulled his coat around him forcefully.

'Cold?' asked Jack redundantly.

Ianto just looked at him. Jack stood up and moved over to Ianto and insisted he shuffle forward so that Jack could sit behind him between the Welshman and the wall he was leaning against. Ianto looked at him suspiciously but did as he was bid. Jack sat behind Ianto with his legs either side of the younger man and pulled him backwards into his arms wrapping his greatcoat about the other man's sides as he did so.

Ianto shuffled slightly to get comfortable and Jack bit his lip as he felt the younger man push up against his groin. They snuggled together trying to warm up after the enforced inactivity.

'I hope we don't have anything come through now' observed Ianto 'cuddled up together here we are hardly poised ready for action'

'It wouldn't be any better if we were half frozen and unable to react properly' answered Jack.

'I suppose' admitted Ianto.

The two men were quiet for a while waiting for further instructions or information from the hub. Jack began to stroke Ianto's arms softly through his coat. Eventually he crossed his arms over Ianto's chest and slipped his hands beneath the fabric of both his and the other man's coats, sliding against his shirt and over his chest and hard stomach.

'Are you seriously fondling me on a stakeout sir?' whispered Ianto.

Jack stopped what he was doing. It had been almost a subconscious action and he was now worried that Ianto would be annoyed or even worse, upset.

'I'm sorry Ianto...do you want me to move?' he asked.

Ianto considered.

'No' he answered eventually.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and determined to keep his hands still until he felt Ianto's hands move from his own knees to Jack's and begin to knead and stroke them gently. This gave Jack the courage to begin his own ministrations again and the two men continued to gently explore in a very limited fashion until Toshiko contacted them again.

'Jack I think we have the all clear...the spikes have stopped and indications are they won't restart...at least not in the foreseeable future' she said.

'I'm really sorry about this Jack' she continued 'I know you must be bored and cold out there...is there anything to report at your end?'

'Nothing Tosh' replied Jack sighing and preparing to leave.

'I have something to report Tosh' announced Ianto.

'Oh' said Toshiko and Jack together.

'If you are ever stuck on stakeout with Jack and he offers to keep you warm' started Ianto 'he _will _fondle you' he finished with a smile at his boss.

Jack grinned and they both heard Toshiko laugh over the comms.

'Oh I don't doubt that for a moment' she averred.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**CONFESSIONS AND CONSTRICTIONS**

TWTWTW

It had been a long day. The rift had been spitting out odd bits of debris since the early hours of the morning and the whole team had been needed to round it up from various locations. Mostly the work had just been retrieval but the last mission had involved a very dead but very obviously alien creature that had landed in a relatively busy street in a village on the outskirts of the city.

The team had recovered the alien body quickly but not before locals had taken a good close up look. Owen had assumed that being villagers meant they would be gullible enough to believe the agreed upon cover story but he was very wrong.

'Just Retcon the buggers and let's leave' he had groused when sceptical villagers had questioned them about taking the alien.

Once tempers between the team and the community began to run high Retcon had become the only viable solution but it had involved the drugging of forty nine people many of whom were children out shopping with their mothers. Gwen had been deployed in calming the situation as best she could whilst Ianto tried to work out a story that would cover a missing two hours in so many people's memories.

Owen was beginning to regret his insistence on Retcon as he realised the calculations needed to determine proper dosages for so many different individuals, especially the children. Children needed to have their approximate height and weight taken into consideration but also their age as their body's ability to metabolise Retcon would depend upon their physical development.

Eventually Toshiko had taken pity on the medic, and his potential patients and had helped him with the delicate calculations. By the time they were all back in the SUV and travelling towards the hub tempers were fraying, not helped by the powerful noxious smell emanating from the dead alien.

Back at the hub Gwen, Toshiko and Owen had all left for home quite quickly leaving Jack and Ianto to drag the alien down to the autopsy bay for Owen to look at tomorrow. Ianto insisted they put it in a containment sheath to prevent the smell contaminating the whole workplace. Unfortunately for the two men this meant handling the body and in the process transferring some of the fumes onto themselves.

Whilst Jack showered and completed paperwork Ianto scrubbed the SUV before returning to the hub and cleaning himself. He had just left the shower and stood at his desk collecting his thoughts before starting his journey home.

Jack came up behind Ianto and placed his hands gently on the younger man's shoulders. He felt Ianto flinch under the touch but he didn't make to move away and so Jack kept his hands in place.

'All done?' he asked softly.

'Yeah' answered Ianto equally quietly as he relaxed slightly under the touch.

Jack stepped closer and placed his face against Ianto's neck, pulling the younger man back into his embrace and slipping his hands from his shoulders across his chest. He felt Ianto's breath hitch and wondered if he would object to being held so closely. But the Welshman simply turned his face and kissed Jack gently on the cheek.

When Ianto did not immediately pull away again Jack turned his own face and the two men's lips met in a quick chaste kiss before they pulled away and leant their foreheads together.

'Time for you to go home' whispered Jack 'close this down and go get some sleep'

'I don't sleep very well at home sir' whispered Ianto.

'Then stay here' said Jack simply 'we'll keep each other safe until morning' he said with a laugh in his tone.

'Yeah' answered Ianto just accepting the offer and ignoring the implied self- deprecation.

TWTWTW

Ianto shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. He had accepted Jack's offer to stay the night at the hub and was now torn between sitting on the battered old sofa, or making a run for the door.

This suddenly did not seem like such a good idea. Ianto had begun to accept Jack as a friend but he was as yet unwilling to take him as a lover. He wondered if Jack thought that was what had been agreed upon. Ianto had envisaged staying up all night and talking, maybe watching some DVDs but perhaps Jack was expecting more.

Jack noticed his teammate looking uncomfortable and spoke to him gently as he emerged from his office.

'Ianto you can still go home you know' he said.

'I know' admitted Ianto 'I don't necessarily want to go home…I'm just concerned about what you are expecting to happen here' he continued.

Jack smiled.

'I'm expecting us to talk, drink some of my good whiskey, laugh, and watch the latest James Bond' he said holding up a DVD case that was in his hand.

'Oh' Ianto felt himself flush with embarrassment at his assumptions.

'You thought I was going to jump you?' asked Jack a little affronted.

Ianto looked up at him.

'It wasn't a great leap of imagination Jack…you have a reputation for it…you've admitted you want me..' Ianto trailed off as he saw the annoyance and hurt on Jack's face.

'I don't have sex with lots of people Ianto' insisted Jack sadly.

Ianto looked at him disbelievingly.

'Do you seriously expect me to believe you are the monogamous loving type? Because I have never seen evidence of that' he sneered at the older man.

'Have you seen evidence of me sleeping around?' demanded Jack 'Owen comes in here after a night with some faceless shag and we all know about it...Gwen rarely bothers to hide her domestic bliss, or her lusts after teammates and even Toshiko has a shy smile on her face occasionally...but can you honestly say you have ever seen real evidence of my supposed triumphs?' he finished.

Ianto looked puzzled for a moment. It was true he had never actually seen Jack with any partner, but the man flirted with anything with a pulse so it was hardly likely that he didn't follow through occasionally.

'You are really going to insist you are morally upstanding?' asked Ianto still with a slight sneer in his tone.

Jack hung his head.

'No' he said sadly 'far from it...I just don't have sex with people I don't know...I flirt but I don't go any further...I'm far too old to be chasing one night stands...its messy, not reliable, hard work and there is always the possibility that the person you are chasing is after something more than one night' explained Jack.

Ianto searched his face. The man did not look like someone with any pent up sexual energy.

'Who do you go to then?' he questioned 'fuck buddies?'

Jack smiled.

'I don't even have time to find people I can know well enough for that' he frowned.

'So?' demanded Ianto feeling there was more to this than Jack was saying.

'I go to prostitutes Ianto' Jack admitted.

'Oh my God!' spluttered Ianto.

He didn't know if he was more shocked at the great Jack Harkness paying for it or disgusted at the thought of someone he knew being involved in the sex industry.

'It's not as bad as it sounds Ianto' insisted Jack.

Ianto rounded on him.

'Of course it is as bad as it sounds' he snarled 'however you dress it up you are paying somebody to loan you their body...its seedy and horrible'

Jack took a deep breath and began an explanation he really didn't want to give.

'There are two people I see...Michelle and Michael...they are both in their early thirties, they are not stupid kids who are in trouble and can't see a way out, they have chosen to earn their living in the sex industry and I don't have the right to judge them for doing that' he began.

Ianto flinched. He had assumed it would be drug addled teenagers on street corners. He had judged both Jack and the workers. He decided to try to listen with a more open mind until the whole situation had been explained.

Jack looked at him and laughed soullessly at himself.

'I'm probably one of their favourite clients...I'm not old or too ugly...I'm clean...I don't want anything weird, just a straight fuck...I don't expect them to talk to me or listen to my problems or pretend to enjoy what I'm doing to them...they know I won't hurt them…I don't quibble about using condoms...I meet them in a top end hotel room which is paid for the night but I always leave them to enjoy it alone as soon as I've finished and I pay double the going rate'

Jack risked a look up at Ianto to see how the young man was reacting to this news.

'They fulfil a need for me Ianto and I try not to make it unpleasant for them...I'm not sure Owen is as considerate when he goes on his hunts for a quick fuck with some unknown face that he will kick out of his bed first thing in the morning'

Ianto fought it but part of him wanted details.

'Do you see them together?' he asked.

Jack looked at him wondering why he wanted to know but willing to talk if that was what Ianto wanted.

'No...never' he answered.

'How do you decide?...I mean...you know...man or woman?' Ianto was almost intrigued.

'It depends on...it just depends' Jack trailed off.

Ianto wondered exactly what it depended on.

'It's still not nice' insisted Ianto.

'No' admitted Jack 'it's not...I don't enjoy it mentally...but I need it physically' he said.

Ianto watched the sorrow cross the older man's face. He would never think this was right but he thought he might be able to understand what drove Jack to make such choices.

'Every so often I find someone I can be with...I like that better...I like to be able to give pleasure...I like to be involved mentally and emotionally...but even when I fall in love I know it will end...my life can never be normal...I want so much to find someone who can be everything to me...I have found such people in the past and I know it could happen again but I also know there will be inevitable pain for me...when I find them, I will certainly lose them again'

Jack looked at Ianto earnestly.

'But I still want to find them Ianto...despite the pain and the sorrow that wait with that person, I still want to find them...I want to spend my nights with them...I have physical release whenever I need it but I want the relationship that will give me hope and love and real pleasure' his voice wavered slightly with emotion held in tight.

Jack sighed as he realised Ianto appeared unlikely to respond to what he had just said.

'I'm sorry Ianto...sorry I can't be the person you want me to be...sorry I'm not the hero I should be' he whispered.

'I've never thought you were a hero' answered Ianto and he looked at his captain with a new respect 'but I'm glad you're more human that I gave you credit for' he finished.

Jack gave him a tentative smile and Ianto responded with one of his own. He held out his hand to the captain and Jack took it gently.

'Let's go and get a drink...I think we both need one' he said.

'Yeah' agreed Jack thinking they were reaching for a new understanding of each other and liking the idea.

TWTWTW

Ianto awoke the following morning and rose from the uncomfortable position he had fallen into on the battered sofa, quickly realising that at some point the previous evening he had fallen asleep and the captain had covered him with a blanket.

He took himself off to the showers trying to make sense of everything.

Ianto did not quite know what to make of the fact that Jack had sex with prostitutes. He hated the idea in theory but also admitted to himself that Owen's casual attitude to sex and the partners with whom he shared his body and his bed was little better.

Ianto had been to pick Owen up one morning for a mission and had witnessed him unceremoniously tip a girl out of his bed and out of his flat in less than ten minutes and with all the tact of a rampaging elephant. The girl had been visibly upset and Owen had not even noticed. Ianto had gaped at the man and ignored him all the way to the hub. Owen had noticed Ianto's ire as much as he had noticed the girl's distress.

Maybe Jack was right, maybe he showed more respect for the partners whose time he paid for than Owen did for those whose bodies he used unrepentantly for his own pleasure.

He almost felt sorrow for Jack. To be reduced to paying for sex could never be a pleasant situation to be in and Jack had admitted he preferred to be with people he knew and had proper, if casual, relationships with. Jack's solution might bring physical relief but it would never bring comfort.

Ianto had never in his life had a casual sexual encounter, the closest he had ever come was when he tried to force himself upon Jack after Lisa's death and look how well that had turned out. He had received offers on many occasions but he had never followed through. It just wasn't him. He needed to know what was expected, what would and would not happen, and most importantly that he would not do anything wrong, would not be laughed at.

His most grievous fear was to be wrong in any social situation, be it at work, at a dinner party, with mates at the pub or in a sexual encounter. He hid behind his suits and protocol and always tried to give the response he thought the other person wanted or expected.

In many ways it was why he had protected Lisa and sought to cure her. That was what loving boyfriends did, they stayed and they protected and they were faithful and loyal to the bitter end. He had loved Lisa and wanted to help her but he had also thought he was supposed to do it.

Sometimes he felt crippled by his need to do what was right, what was expected. It was what had taken him most by surprise about his burgeoning relationship with Jack. This was new territory, not so much because he had never been attracted to a man before, but more because he was sure lust was not a socially acceptable response to your boss, or to your girlfriend's killer.

He sighed and buried himself in the safety of work routines.

TWTWTW

Nothing out of the expected happened for two blissful days of routine and reasonable work hours and more sleep than any of them had had lately.

It was destined not to last.

'Ok people we have a new mission and you all need to go home and pack' shouted Jack from the door of his office.

'What?' questioned Owen 'why do we need to pack? I have plans to get laid this weekend Harkness' he sniped.

'Really?' questioned Ianto innocently 'and how were you hoping to achieve this amazing feat?' baiting Owen had become an almost enjoyable part of Ianto's work routine.

Owen opened his mouth to retaliate but Jack interrupted.

'We are all going on a singles weekend' he announced 'at a posh hotel ten miles outside the city that caters for the successful in business who are looking to be equally successful in love'

'Oh I know the place' said Gwen enthusiastically 'my friend Marie went on one of those weekends before Christmas...she said it was really posh and she met lots of rich men...she's still dating one of them'

'Why are we going?' asked Toshiko with a puzzled tone.

'It's been referred to us by UNIT' announced Jack to the amazement of the team.

Usually if UNIT were involved they were reluctant to ask for help, especially from Torchwood. Tensions always ran high between the two organisations despite Ianto's efforts make communications run more effectively.

'They think there are supernatural phenomenon there' laughed Jack 'once they established it was not alien they lost interest and handed the situation to us...I'm not so sure...there are many races whose appearances are ghost like or who appear as apparent demon possessions of human bodies...this could be difficult and dangerous' he finished.

'Why doesn't the hotel just close?' asked Ianto.

Jack grimaced.

'You would think that would be an excellent solution...but unfortunately share- holders are more interested in money and profits than in any potential danger to guests...we can't force them to close without further evidence of actual incursion' he said morosely.

'So we go and find evidence and close them?' asked Gwen.

'Well hopefully we can find whatever is causing the disturbance and send it on its way...closing the hotel would only solve the problem briefly...we need to find and disable whatever is there' announced Jack.

'Ok so we're going to spend a couple of nights at a high class hotel with Torchwood picking up the tab...I think I can live with that' announced Owen with satisfaction written all over his face at the thought of living in luxurious surroundings for a few days.

'Well...' began Jack 'not exactly'

'What do you mean _not exactly_ Harkness?' demanded Owen seeing his luxury break fade into the distance.

'Well Ianto and Tosh will be going as guests' he said looking around at the pair 'married couple guys, hope that's ok with you'

Toshiko and Ianto looked at each other and smiled, they had become friends since the incident with the cannibals and sharing a room on a mission would not be a problem for them.

'What about us Harkness?' demanded Owen becoming more aggrieved by the minute.

'Well you are their replacement bar worker for the weekend as their original has mysteriously gone off sick' said Jack with a grin 'Gwen is going to work as a chambermaid...this will give you the opportunity to watch the general areas and Gwen will have access to all the rooms and staff areas'

'Oh my God' huffed Owen but even as he was sniping he was realising that bar worker was infinitely preferable to chambermaid, at least he would enjoy his work.

Gwen was pulling a face that suggested she was about to protest vociferously and Jack held up an imperious finger to prevent her.

'We need someone to have access to the staff and all the rooms Gwen' he said 'your people skills will be invaluable in making people open up to you on short acquaintance' he continued appealing to her vanity about her abilities to find information.

'What will you be doing Jack?' she asked signifying her acceptance of his judgement.

'I will be an international playboy looking for a suitable partner and attending the singles weekend with that intention in mind' he said.

'What!' expostulated Owen 'how come you get to be the playboy living it up and I get to be the bar keeper?'

'Because Owen I look the part' announced Jack calmly and even Ianto looked down to hide the smile that agreed with the statement.

'I could be Ianto's wife' sniped Gwen 'why can't Tosh be the chambermaid?' she decided if Owen was going to complain then so was she.

'Because the deception needs to be convincing...Tosh and Ianto are comfortable with each other...enough to appear as a couple...you and Ianto are too different and could never pull off that type of deception for very long' explained Jack.

'What about me and you then?' said Gwen seizing the opportunity to suggest spending time with Jack 'we could be the married couple'

'No...for the same reasons...we could never be convincing as a couple' said Jack decidedly.

Gwen was not sure how to take that remark and so remained silent, brooding on why Jack thought they could not make a convincing twosome.

TWTWTW

Toshiko and Ianto were at the reception desk signing the register and collecting the key to their room. Jack was already sitting in the bar talking to Owen and watching all the other residents, assessing their potential as aliens.

Gwen trundled through reception with her trolley of cleaning apparatus and was soundly admonished by her supervisor for entering the general area of the hotel. Gwen meekly apologised to the woman and then sent a death glare in Owen's direction as he grinned back.

Ianto lifted his and Toshiko's suitcases, which contained more alien tech and computer equipment than clothes, and indicated to Toshiko to accompany him to the lift. Once in the room they attached their inner ear comms devices that Toshiko had rigged. The devices were small enough to sit in the ear without being visible and meant the team could be in constant contact without drawing suspicion upon themselves.

Toshiko and Ianto looked at each other and grinned. They had both secretly enjoyed watching Gwen being reprimanded downstairs and looking around their luxurious suite they knew that barring alien intervention they could have an enjoyable few days.

TWTWTW

Gwen was not happy in her new role. The guests treated her like a servant on the occasions they even appeared to notice her at all. She guiltily remembered having spoken peremptorily to hotel workers herself when she had been on weekend breaks with Rhys and made a mental note to be more polite next time.

Her work was tedious in comparison to chasing aliens and if she had to pick another disgustingly wet towel off another gruesomely wet bathroom floor she seriously thought she might scream. She took out her key card, took a deep breath and braced herself for the mess she might find behind the next door.

Ianto and Toshiko were walking in the hotel's spacious grounds. Ostensibly just for the exercise but in reality they were running scans for rift activity and observing other guests as they wandered outside keeping watch for any abnormal behaviour.

Nothing yet.

Jack was attending a meeting in one of the many conference rooms. The singles weekend began with a get to know you session and this was Jack's opportunity to discover potential alien threats within the group.

So far he had met a creepy middle aged man who he was sure was married and only here to look for easy sex, another man in his late thirties who was recently divorced and two men in their late twenties who had arrived together. These three at least appeared to be genuinely on the lookout for new relationships.

Jack was unsure whether to be saddened or amused by the women he had met so far. Two in their early thirties who had already had a little too much to drink, one in her late thirties who had the edge of desperation that comes with a loudly ticking biological clock and one woman in her early sixties of whom Jack heartily approved, admiring her determination and ambition in coming to such a meeting.

Owen had begun to enjoy himself. He had a continuous stream of customers but was never rushed. He slipped the odd spirit into his open bottle of coke which was all he was supposed to drink whilst on duty and he became more amiable as the alcohol spread throughout his limbs. He chatted to customers and tried to remember to check them out for alien DNA with his scanner behind the bar.

So far nothing but regular human DNA was showing and he was beginning to relax.

TWTWTW

And that was when it all went to hell.

TWTWTW

Toshiko and Ianto picked up a large rift spike emanating from inside the hotel and swiftly ran back calling to the others on the comms units they were all wearing.

Gwen ran towards the general bar area after hearing Owen shout for assistance. Jack was momentarily astounded to see two alien humanoid forms appear out of nowhere and grab the two nearest people, a young woman in her twenties who barely had time to shout a protest and an older man who just stood in shock as a bracelet was quickly attached to his wrist.

All four disappeared as quickly as the aliens had arrived and immediately crying started and shouts demanding to know what was happening began to ring from all directions.

Jack attempted to take charge, ordering people to calm down and stay in one room. He had seen the teleport devices the aliens used and knew they could only transport one alien and one prisoner. He tried to explain this to the gathered people and suggest that they crowd together, preferably holding hands or sitting on each other to prevent individuals being identified by the system.

Amidst cries of;

'Oi I'm not getting into any of that kinky stuff'

And;

'Who the fuck are you to tell us what to do?'

He left the room to find the others.

'Don't let them separate you!' he shouted as a parting shot.

TWTWTW

When Jack arrived at the bar area Gwen was already attempting to calm a couple who had just witnessed their friends being abducted. Owen was herding others into the middle of the room and had his gun out watching avidly for further incursions.

Jack sighed. How do you explain to people that they will never see their friends again? He held up his hand to forestall Owen's explanation as he approached the man.

'I know…two were taken from the conference room' he said.

'What the bloody hell Jack? What are those creatures and why are they taking humans?' demanded Owen.

Gwen joined them as Toshiko and Ianto arrived from outside and the whole team looked to their leader for an explanation and orders.

'They are from the Frond galaxy…nasty lot…they invade worlds long enough to take a few prisoners and are gone before defences can be mounted' he started.

'Why?' demanded Gwen 'What can they want with humans?'

'They will take any species…they regard them as merchandise…they will sell them on the black market'

'Fuck' said Ianto quietly.

'Yeah' agreed Jack 'Our only hope is to convince people to stay together…the transport devices can only carry one and are not sophisticated enough to isolate one person from another'

'So if two people are close enough they will be safe from capture' asked Toshiko.

'Yes' stated Jack 'Those bastards will be back for more whilst the rift is open…Tosh any idea when it will close?' he asked desperately.

Toshiko looked at her instruments.

'Thirty nine minutes' she said with decision.

'What will they sell humans for?…I don't understand' asked Gwen.

'Mostly medical experiments, drugs that can only be synthesised using human biology, scientists who want to expand their knowledge of an alien race' said Jack

'Mostly?' asked Ianto.

'Yeah the ones they can't sell to medical units will go to off world labour markets…usually mining operations where they won't be expected to live beyond a few months…the rest to fetish suppliers' he grimaced as he added 'there are alien races who enjoy using other species for gratification…via sex or sports…hunts to the death and so on'

'Shit' said Owen 'bastards!' he continued becoming irate that aliens would come to his world and just take people for such things.

Jack looked around at the shock and horror on his team's faces.

'Some aliens are sick fuckers' he agreed 'but we need to concentrate on making sure no one else gets taken'

'Right I'll start on the staff areas' said Gwen beginning to move away from the team.

'No!' shouted Jack 'take Owen with you…did you not just hear me say we need to be close to each other?' he continued in exasperation.

Gwen looked a little sheepish.

'Sorry' she said.

Owen rolled his eyes and prepared to go with Gwen.

'Ok…try not to inspire panic but make sure everybody knows to stay in contact with each other…and don't get separated!' said Jack.

He looked around at the others.

'Tosh, Ianto you stay in the general areas and get as many people into this room as possible…so many people in one small space…the aliens won't even bother trying' Jack was mumbling to himself.

Ianto and Toshiko rose to follow orders.

'Stay together!' warned Jack as they left.

Jack turned to face the people already in the bar area, hoping to persuade them to stay by giving more information, he took a deep breath and began to work.

TWTWTW

Gwen and Owen arrived back thirteen minutes later with twelve staff members in tow.

'There were fourteen' said Owen grimly 'they didn't want to listen to us until two aliens arrived and whipped off their friends…they've been remarkably compliant since then'

Gwen took over from Jack, talking to members of the public who were frightened and at a loss what to make of the situation.

Toshiko and Ianto followed their teammates nine minutes later. They had not experienced more losses probably due to Ianto's ability with cover stories. He had apparently told everyone they met that a terrorist incursion had occurred and they were in danger of being taken hostage if they did not come immediately into protective custody.

It was close to the truth and designed to create an impact that moved his listeners to immediate compliance. They had rounded up thirty three guests and were now pretty sure that all persons were in the same room.

'Sixteen minutes until rift closure' Toshiko told Jack.

'Ok they won't try to take anybody from here it's just not worth the risk to them…if we can keep everybody here for the duration then we should be safe' said Jack 'Owen open the bar and get everyone a drink…Gwen keep talking to the guests and staff…Tosh keep monitoring the rift and Ianto get thinking about cover stories for when we Retcon everyone before we leave' he continued.

The team moved to fulfil orders and Ianto walked over to his briefcase to check Retcon stocks. The sudden apparition of an alien was unexpected and screams were heard before the team realised what had happened.

Ianto was standing near to but separate from Jack when the alien appeared close to the both of them.

In the blink of an eye Jack lunged at Ianto dragging something from his coat pocket as he did so. Ianto saw the alien at the same moment as he saw a frantic captain leaping at him. The two men fell together as the alien advanced and Ianto felt something clamp over his wrist.

The alien growled his disappointment, looked around to assess the possibility of taking anyone else then activated his teleport with only himself to be carried. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief as the other team members began to realise the danger he had been in.

'We're ok' shouted Jack in an attempt to allay panic.

Ianto looked down and saw that he was handcuffed to Jack. He held up his wrist and looked at the captain with a question in his eyes. Jack shrugged.

'I had to make sure they couldn't take you' he explained.

'I didn't leave the group Jack…I was close enough for you to reach me before the alien did' pointed out Ianto a little affronted that Jack seemed to be blaming him.

'I know' gasped Jack 'sorry, didn't mean to criticise…just when he appeared between us I freaked out a bit…thought he would get one of my team' he smiled apologetically 'maybe the handcuffs are a bit over the top but they worked' he tried an apologetic smile.

Ianto picked up his briefcase and set it on the table in front of him.

'Well get them off now and we'll work out a strategy for making sure everyone gets drugged' he said rattling the cuffs on his and Jack's wrists.

Jack looked at him sheepishly.

'What?' asked Ianto suddenly feeling apprehensive.

'I don't have a key' admitted Jack in a small voice.

Ianto just gaped at him for a long moment.

'You don't have keys!' he screeched 'and why the hell do you have handcuffs in your coat pocket anyway?!'

'It's Jack' shouted Owen from nearby 'why do you think he has handcuffs in his coat pocket' he said with a lascivious smirk.

Ianto rounded on Jack with a fierce glare on his face.

Jack held up his free hand.

'That's not it Ianto I swear' he said in a placatory tone 'I swiped them from a police officer who was being particularly rude and officious and they've been in my pocket ever since' he continued.

'Why?' demanded Ianto.

'Well I just sort of forgot they were there' said Jack slightly relieved as Ianto's voice level decreased.

'No I mean why did you take them?…if the officer was being rude why weren't you just rude back?' Ianto asked.

'Oh I was' grinned Jack 'but I knew from previous experience that my complaints are largely ignored by the constabulary and I wanted to do something that would get him in trouble with his superiors… losing part of his equipment would do that' he finished pleased with his own deviousness.

Ianto sighed and sat on a chair.

'So what are we going to do?'

'Well' said Jack 'you and I will sit at this table and organise Retcon and cover stories whilst the others carry out our orders'

'Rift has closed Jack' shouted Toshiko.

The team collected about their captain to receive orders and discuss the best strategy for dealing with the fallout from this situation.

TWTWTW

A couple of hours later and the situation was completely under control. All the guests and staff were waking from a light sleep. Only a couple of hours needed to be wiped from memories so Ianto had set up a cover story of a gas leak causing drowsiness. He had arranged for UNIT to send some undercover officers in disguise as environmental control workers who were currently wandering the hotel giving the impression of fixing the problem.

Owen was using his medical skills to check people over and keep up the story of exposure to toxic gases. Gwen was busy handing out reassurance and Ianto had sent Toshiko looking for bolt cutters to remove the handcuffs that were still coupling him with Jack.

He looked up as Toshiko re-entered the area.

'Sorry Ianto nothing resembling bolt cutters anywhere, I found a small hack saw but unfortunately no blades for it' she apologised.

'Not to worry Tosh and thanks for looking….we'll just have to wait until we get back to the hub' smiled Ianto.

'Well that might be a while' said Gwen who had joined Toshiko.

All three looked up at her.

'I've been talking to the people from UNIT and they are not happy that they weren't called in on this earlier' she said.

Jack rolled his eyes. What else was new? They threw the situation at Torchwood when they didn't think it was interesting and then got annoyed when it turned out to be alien after all.

'They say this our mess and we need to clear it up' Gwen continued 'and that means staying overnight and making sure the story holds and people start to go back about their business'

'What?' gasped Ianto 'we can't stay here locked together like this'

'This is a nice hotel Ianto' pacified Toshiko 'it could be worse'

'Hardly' insisted Ianto 'Jack and I will drive back to the hub and return for you in the morning' he continued decidedly.

'Absolutely not!' said Owen decisively 'I'm pretty sure driving would be illegal with handcuffs on'

'No it wouldn't' said Ianto but without conviction.

'Owen's right Ianto...it wouldn't be a good idea...surely we can stay for a few hours first?' begged Jack as tiredness began to overcome him as the stress of the day left.

'But...' began Ianto and then gave up seeing the futility of his arguments.

He shifted from foot to foot thinking about being handcuffed to Jack for hours and especially later as they tried to sleep. It was going to be annoying and potentially embarrassing but it would appear Ianto was going to have to suffer through it.

'Ok' he admitted in defeat.

The team dispersed to continue with clean up.

TWTWTW

A few hours later Jack and Ianto entered a bedroom with a double bed to attempt to get some sleep before the drive home.

'Erm...wouldn't a twin bedded room be better?' asked Ianto nervously.

'That would mean our arms being spread across the divide' said Jack 'not terribly comfortable'

He looked at the other man with something akin to sorrow.

'Come on Ianto...surely you can stand to sleep in the same bed as me...I'm really quite a considerate bed partner...I don't hog the duvet...I don't snore...and I don't fart...I'm really tired and I just want to lay down and forget about today' he said quietly.

Ianto looked at him and felt contrite.

'Sorry' he mumbled 'just not shared bed space for a long time' he tried to explain.

'Me neither' said Jack 'let's just try...ok?'

'Yeah...ok' agreed Ianto.

They entered the room and both stood and took off their trousers and shoes and socks but quickly realised shirts were going nowhere due to the cuffs. They looked at each other and grinned at the absurdity and made their way to the bathroom.

Ianto stood looking at the toilet.

'Jack I really need to use the loo' he said.

'Ok' said Jack 'you go first...or we could go together' he suggested with a cheeky twinkle in his eyes.

Ianto looked at him in sheer horror and Jack laughed and indicated for him to continue.

'Could you...could you look the other way?' Ianto asked helplessly.

Jack laughed.

'Sure' he said and turned away.

Ianto positioned himself. After a moment he spoke again.

'Do you think you could hum or talk to me or sing or something?' he asked 'I can't go with you listening'

Jack laughed out loud at this.

'Oh Ianto...everybody pees...you're going to hear me in a moment'

Ianto took a deep breath.

'Could we agree never to talk of this night once it is over?' he asked in desperation.

Jack turned back to look at the younger man struggling with his need to be alone and felt sorry for his insensitivity.

'Yeah' he whispered 'we can agree on that and he began to softly sing a lullaby his mother had taught him as a child never faltering when Ianto could be heard relieving himself.

As they settled into the bed trying to find a position in which they could both be comfortable Jack spoke to Ianto.

'I'm sorry about this Ianto' he said.

'Not your fault Jack...I know that' admitted Ianto.

'Goodnight' whispered Jack and smiled as the Welshman replied in kind.

TWTWTW

Jack had been awake for some time but was reluctant to move. Whilst sleeping Ianto had crawled into his arms and now lay with his head on Jack's chest and his legs tangled with the other man's. Jack knew he would move as soon as he awoke and so he was just trying to enjoy the situation whilst he could.

Ianto began to stir and to rub his morning erection along Jack's thigh. Jack had to suppress the urge to laugh as he knew Ianto would be furious with himself if he were aware of his own actions. The Welshman suddenly startled awake and Jack immediately removed his arms to prevent any possible annoyance on the other man's part. Ianto did not move from Jack's embrace but he did allow his head to slide from Jack's chest to the crook between his neck and his shoulder and he turned to face him.

'Morning' whispered Ianto.

'Hi' said Jack.

'Is it time to get up?' asked Ianto.

'A few more minutes won't hurt' admitted Jack.

To his surprise Ianto nodded and snuggled in to him, again rubbing his erection along his thigh.

Jack turned his head slightly to look at the younger man. Was Ianto even aware of what he was doing? Or was it a subconscious action? Whatever it was Jack was not about to complain.

'Are you ok Ianto?' he asked with puzzlement in his tone, considering how much Ianto had protested their enforced proximity yesterday he was remarkably relaxed with it this morning.

'Yeah' sighed Ianto 'I'm just really comfortable here...and after the madness of yesterday I feel safe'

He struggled up slightly to look into Jack's face.

'I've not felt safe for a very long time Jack' he whispered.

Jack managed to hug him briefly.

But then Ianto ripped himself out of his arms and began pulling Jack off the bed determined to get back to the hub as soon as possible, and back to being a single entity.

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Good. The Bad. And the Unsure.**

TWTWTW

Ianto stood fretting over his coffee machine. He had cleaned it lovingly and attempted to adjust its settings but it still refused to work. He stood back and looked at it in confusion with a hurt expression upon his face as if he had been personally insulted by its refusal to co-operate.

Jack watched from his office contemplating his Welshman and wondering what could be upsetting him so deeply in his kitchen when no one else was around. He mused over whether he should go and investigate but then heard Owen shout from the med lab.

'Oi tea boy...how about some refreshments before my throat dries up completely'

Ianto put his hands on his hips and Jack smiled at the camp posture. He was sure that if Ianto knew how he looked when he made the gesture it would be something he tried hard to prevent himself from doing.

'Do you want tea, hot chocolate or a cold drink Owen' he shouted to the medic.

Owen appeared immediately at the lab steps and looked at Ianto incredulously.

'Why the hell would I want any of that crap Ianto? Are you having a hissy fit and punishing me for something?' he snarked.

Ianto looked at him with an equal measure of distaste and despair.

'I can't make the coffee machine work at the moment Owen' he admitted.

'Oh my God...is it broken?' asked Owen with genuine fear in his voice, he really didn't think he could get through the alien autopsy he had scheduled for this morning without some of Ianto's coffee.

'No its not broken' insisted Ianto 'I just need a little more time to convince it to go into work mode' and he returned to contemplating the offending machine.

Jack had come out of his office at the sound of Owen's distress.

'Jack the coffee machine is broken' wailed Owen.

'It is not broken' shouted Ianto.

Both of the other men looked at Ianto for verification.

'It's just temporarily not working' he said decidedly.

Owen looked at Jack in puzzlement.

'Is that not the definition of _broken_?' asked Jack.

'No!...my coffee machine is not broken' wailed Ianto pathetically smoothing his hands across the surface lovingly.

'Oh good God!' despaired Owen throwing up his hands and storming back to his lab.

'Replace that bloody machine quickly Harkness I need caffeine' he shouted as he went.

Gwen sat up straighter at her workstation.

'Do we really need a new one?...Is there really no coffee?' she asked obviously thinking Ianto had been winding Owen up.

'Oh dear' observed Toshiko realising that relations at work would not be pleasant until the coffee machine was back in working order and caffeine appetites were fulfilled.

Jack came down to Ianto in the kitchen and wrapped a supportive arm about his shoulder.

'It's broken Ianto...we'll get a new one' he spoke quietly but firmly.

Ianto looked up at him in resignation.

'I know' he whispered 'but I really liked that machine...I knew all its little idiosyncrasies...knew how to tease the best results from it' he moaned.

Jack suppressed a laugh, knowing it would not be appreciated as Ianto mourned his loss.

'We'll look for another just as good...you'll get to know a whole new machine' he offered.

Ianto nodded momentarily and then looked up at Jack with hope and desire written on his face.

'I saw this new model on a website recently...it's expensive but it has all these functions..' he began.

Jack did laugh this time.

'What kind of a website has information on coffee machines' he snorted.

Ianto looked at him affronted.

'It may have been a website about coffee machines' he admitted with as much dignity as he could muster under the circumstances.

Jack roared with laughter only able to stop when he noticed the offended look on Ianto's face. He got himself under control immediately.

'If you think it's a good model Ianto then order it' he appeased.

Ianto looked up at him from under his lashes and smiled seductively.

'It's _really_ expensive' he said softly.

'That's ok Ianto...order it' insisted Jack.

'Thank you sir' Ianto whispered sending shock waves straight to Jack's cock.

Jack glanced back at him as he moved off to his office and noticed a small smile playing across Ianto's face. Had he just been taken in by a clever Welshman? Was the damn machine even broken at all? He shrugged and laughed at himself realising that he really didn't care.

TWTWTW

The rift was really quiet and Gwen and Owen were bored and baiting each other. Toshiko could always find something to work on, an analysis programme, a software update, a translation programme and so on and Jack always had an endless round of paperwork to confront. Ianto had amused himself all morning with his latest acquisition, his brand new, top of the range coffee machine.

He had quickly mastered all its functions and it was already producing coffee to everyone's satisfaction and beyond but Ianto felt that such advanced technology deserved special blends of bean. He had been out the previous day and purchased a range of said beans and spent the morning concocting different blends of his own design.

This would not be a problem were it not for the fact that Ianto had been tasting his brews to test their appeal and constantly remixing and re-tasting. By midday he was on a serious caffeine high and it was beginning to show.

Jack had called a meeting in the conference room to update the team on requests from UNIT for changes to the way that alien artefacts were catalogued on the shared database. Ianto brought in the refreshments and was obviously in a state of extreme agitation.

Jack watched the man put down the tray with slightly trembling hands and sit in his chair at Jack's side. Within seconds he was on his feet again and hopping nervously around the table twitching at papers and reorganising writing utensils.

He sat again but his backside had barely touched the chair before he was up and twitching nervously between the table and the window overlooking the main hub.

'Ianto?...you ok?' asked Jack in some concern.

'Fine...I'm fine Jack...are you ok?...do we have everything we need? Are you fine?' Ianto was babbling and his fingers were fiddling endlessly with the bottom of his jacket.

'Ianto...what's wrong?' asked Jack again his concern mounting as he watched the young man.

'Oh my God' Owen laughed out loud as he made the connection between Ianto's behaviour and his constant working of the coffee machine earlier in the day.

Jack rounded on the medic.

'What?...what is it?' he demanded.

'Relax Jack...he'll be ok after the caffeine works its way through his system' laughed Owen.

Realisation dawned for Jack.

'Ianto?...have you been tasting your own coffee blends?' he demanded a little annoyed that he hadn't observed the younger man's behaviour earlier.

'Just a few Jack...just a few...really good combination I worked out earlier' Ianto was still fidgeting 'I love my new machine...can I go back and do some more drinks?' he asked pleadingly.

'No!' shouted the whole team in unison causing Ianto to briefly stop fidgeting for the first time since he entered the room.

'Jack?' he pleaded.

'No!' said Jack sternly.

Owen rose from his seat.

'Come on...med bay...I am taking your pulse and making sure you are not going to die on us anytime soon...and you are on a 48 hour caffeine ban...seriously Ianto you must have consumed a large amount to be this bad' he insisted.

'But Jack...' pleaded Ianto 'don't let him take me' he hissed in a worried whisper.

'Owen is not going to hurt you Ianto' laughed Jack 'just make sure you haven't hurt yourself...and he is the medic...if he says no caffeine for 48 hours then just resign yourself because that is what is happening' he confirmed.

Ianto immediately stopped pleading with Jack and turned his attentions to Owen whilst trotting obediently after him.

'Don't do it to me Owen...don't put me on a coffee ban...come on...please' he begged.

'Forget it tea boy...the puppy dog eyes are not going to work on me' he snarked and then relented slightly as he took in Ianto's woebegone expression.

'Seriously Ianto you should have known better...caffeine is a stimulant and an excessive amount can do real harm...good job I happen to know you are in good health and with no heart complications...as it is you are going to need watching until you calm down'

Ianto stopped briefly and then hurried to catch up with the doctor pulling at his sleeve in an almost pathetic manner.

'No Owen!...Please!...I don't need watching...you have to let me out of the hub...or at least down to the archives...I can go to the archives can't I?' he asked desperately.

Owen almost felt sorry for the man. He knew Ianto found it hard to be around people without a break to be alone occasionally but he took his duty as a doctor seriously and besides it might teach Ianto not to be so foolish in future.

'Sorry mate...you need to be where someone can see you...just in case' he said envisioning an afternoon and evening of Ianto hopping nervously around the main hub and getting under everyone's feet.

Ianto resigned himself to his fate and allowed Owen to take his pulse and respiration rate whilst still twitching a little.

'Can I go yet Owen?' asked Ianto bouncing slightly as he sat on the bench waiting for Owen to finish his readings.

Owen sighed. He had never really expected Ianto to suffer real medical side effects of too much caffeine as he knew him to be healthy, but he also knew it could affect his ability to function effectively out in the field. His reaction times would be affected as would his ability to accurately aim should he need to shoot at anything.

'Yeah you can go...but only upstairs...you are not to leave the hub until all that caffeine is out of your system' he insisted 'you'd be a bloody liability' he finished.

Ianto practically ran upstairs but then stood briefly confused as to what he could find to occupy himself with for the duration of his imprisonment.

'Ianto!' yelled Jack as soon as his spotted the Welshman reappear.

'Yes Jack' answered Ianto hoping for some occupation.

'Come up to my office' said Jack and turned to retreat into the sanctum himself.

Ianto bounded upstairs with apparent glee. He swept into the office and stopped abruptly as he faced a stern looking Jack sat behind his desk.

'That was a pretty stupid thing to do...what if we should need you and can't rely on your reactions in the field?' he asked him sternly.

Ianto felt ashamed. He knew he had been foolish but it had been a simple mistake, he had just been excited and swept away by his experimentation. He hung his head. But then became a little defiant.

'Owen has come in here hung over on several occasions' he sniped.

Jack took a deep breath. What Ianto said was true and Jack had argued with the medic before now about his lifestyle.

'We are not talking about Owen right now...I have spoken to Owen when he has been in the wrong...and now I am talking to you' he insisted.

'I know...I'm sorry sir' Ianto admitted shamefacedly.

'It can never happen again Ianto...we need to be able to rely on each other in this job' Jack stated still with anger in his voice.

'Yes sir...it won't happen again' said Ianto, contrite.

'Ok' said Jack and handed Ianto a pile of paperwork 'work your way through that lot and then I am sure the floors could do with being swept...or mopped...or whatever' he finished.

Ianto wanted to protest that he would not finish Jack's paperwork for him but one glance at his boss' face told him not to argue and he left the office forlornly and began work.

No one dared to use the new coffee machine and so both Gwen and Toshiko had been out on coffee runs that afternoon bringing only orange juice for Ianto. It had remained quiet and Jack sent the girls home early.

Owen looked Ianto over again in the late afternoon and pronounced him fit but still off caffeine for another twenty four hours and Ianto had sulked at him but not argued. Owen was still running some results through his computer but Jack told him to leave when they were finished.

'What about Ianto?' queried the doctor 'he's fine but part of his punishment was no alone time...and I don't entirely trust him not to drink something stimulating' he said.

'I'll stay with Ianto...and I won't be letting him go home' said Jack smiling at the doctor's concern.

'Humph' snorted Owen and continued working on his results.

Jack went back to his office to find his paperwork in a neat pile on the desk and a very pale Ianto on his sofa.

'Ianto?' he exclaimed in concern.

Ianto looked up at him out of pain filled eyes with a pitiful expression on his face.

'I have a headache Jack' he sighed mournfully.

Jack exhaled with relief and allowed himself a smile. Of course Ianto was going to get a headache as all that caffeine left his system and his body screamed for more to replenish its reserves.

'Ok' he said quietly 'I'll see what Owen can do for you'

'Don't let him shout at me anymore' whispered Ianto pitifully and Jack did let out a small laugh.

Ianto was obviously feeling very sorry for himself.

Owen sorted out an analgesic for Ianto and took himself off home but not before suggesting to Jack that they 'let the bugger suffer'. Jack however would not hear of a teammate being in unnecessary pain no matter how well deserved and suggested to Owen that he might have helped himself to analgesic medication when hung over before now. Owen silently acknowledged the truth of the jibe and administered an injection for Ianto before leaving them alone for the night.

Ianto became more subdued as the night wore on. They ate Indian food and listened to some music at a low volume and Jack stroked Ianto's hair as the other man laid with his head in the captain's lap listening to tales of time travel and alien beings and allowing himself to believe that some of them were actually true.

At last Ianto began to show signs of genuine sleepiness and Jack hauled him to his underground room and told him to get undressed and under the covers.

'Where will you sleep?' asked Ianto thinking it hardly fair that the captain be made to give up his bed.

Jack smiled at him as he pulled the covers up to his neck.

'I'll be ok' he assured the other man and turned to leave.

'Jack' whispered Ianto in a small voice.

Jack turned back.

'Stay with me' begged Ianto hardly daring to look at the captain to see how his request was being viewed.

'In the room?' asked Jack quietly

'In the bed' said Ianto in an equally subdued tone.

Jack pondered the offer. The man was only asking for company and comfort.

'Ok' he agreed and undressed and joined his younger teammate in the bed.

For a while it was tense and uncomfortable and neither man could relax enough to sleep but eventually time overcame the natural reluctance to sleep in the presence of a new bed partner and the men drifted off.

At some point during the early morning Ianto woke to find himself being spooned by the captain and held in strong arms. He squirmed in the embrace and Jack pulled him closer and he suddenly realised the other man was awake also.

Ianto became even more uncomfortable when realisation dawned that he was physically enjoying the bodily presence of the other man. Enough to have gained a very hard and enduring erection that no amount of concentration seemed to be willing away.

Jack seemed to realise his problem and pulled him ever closer and kissed his neck gently. Ianto let out a sigh of satisfaction and Jack repeated the movement. Ianto rocked his hips unthinkingly and his erection nudged the very tip of Jack's hand where it lay across his stomach. Ianto did not seem to notice but Jack certainly did. He wondered if the other man was encouraging further investigation on his part and gradually moved his hand a little lower on Ianto's torso until the slight contact was made once more.

Ianto hummed and rocked his hips again giving Jack renewed confidence that his actions were not unwelcome. He nuzzled into Ianto's neck and began sucking gently just below his ear. Ianto gasped and pushed himself against the other man as Jack slipped his hand ever lower.

All the while kissing and nipping at his neck Jack's hand crept down Ianto's body until finally he could cup a straining erection and he felt the Welshman push into his hold and breathe erratically. Thinking his actions were welcome Jack quickly slipped his hand beneath Ianto's waistband and grasped firm silky flesh.

Ianto stilled, his whole body screaming rejection but he made no obvious move to dislodge Jack and the older man realised this was his opportunity to convince Ianto to continue. He kissed his neck again and whispered into his ear.

'Let me Ianto...close your eyes and let me' he insisted 'pretend I'm someone else' he tried when he met with no response.

Ianto moved his hand down to cover Jack's.

'No!'

Jack stopped and made to remove his hand. He would attempt persuasion but coercion held no interest for him. But Ianto gripped his wrist not allowing the removal of the hand.

'No...I don't want to pretend you are someone else' he whispered as he moved to push the hand back against his firm flesh and rocked into the grip slightly.

Jack hissed a sharp intake of breath as he realised he was being given permission to continue. He stroked softly but firmly over the straining flesh and was rewarded by Ianto's stuttered breathing. He gripped tighter and sped up his movements all the while pressing kisses to Ianto's neck and nipping below his ear.

He could tell the other man was quickly approaching orgasm and realised this was probably his first sexual experience involving another person for months. Ianto's breathing became increasingly erratic and he now had a death grip on Jack's upper arm and was still producing slight hip movements to increase his own pleasure.

'Come on Ianto' encouraged Jack whispering in his ear.

Ianto faltered in his movements as he heard the other man's voice but then gripped his arm tighter and sped up his rocking. Hips moving back and forward and Jack's hand speeding along his hard flesh. Ianto looked down at the hand holding his cock and listened to the voice in his ear.

'Come on Ianto' it urged.

The sight and sound of Jack in this context threw Ianto over the edge and he released months of pent up frustration over Jack's hand and his own stomach, gasping as he did so.

Jack continued to kiss him and snuggle against him knowing that now would be the time for Ianto to become embarrassed or annoyed at what had happened. He whispered nonsense to him just to try to keep him calm.

'It's ok Ianto...ok...let it go' he said softly.

Ianto could feel the tears building up. It should be Lisa doing these things for him and then he could turn over and love her. She would never experience such desires and comforts ever again and here he was allowing Jack to console him.

_Oh my God it's Jack._ This ran through Ianto's head as the sudden realisation came to him that not only was this not Lisa, it was also not a woman. Did that matter to him anymore? He wasn't sure. But he was sure he was not ready to reciprocate. He could feel Jack's own erection pressing into his thigh and although the other man was making no attempt to press it closer or make any demands with it Ianto still felt uncomfortable with the evidence of his arousal.

As he hit ground level after his high Ianto knew he had to get out of the bed, out of the room, possibly even out of the hub. He pushed himself out of the bed and mumbling apologies fled to the small bathroom with his clothes from the night before.

Five minutes later he was clean and dressed and took a deep breath expecting to be faced by Jack still in bed as he opened the door. What he found was an empty and freshly made bed. He stopped short to process this before hearing soft sounds in Jack's office above.

Praying silently that the other man was fully dressed he climbed the ladder. As he saw Jack sat at his desk, dressed and apparently immersed in work Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. He tried to maintain his composure by asking breezily.

'Coffee sir?'

Jack looked at him for a long moment clearly disappointed.

'Yes please Ianto' was his eventual response and a new day began. But it was a new day that despite all Ianto's attempts to pretend otherwise, would start a new phase in his life.

TWTWTW

Later that same day Jack could no longer resist speaking of the incident.

'Ianto does the idea of sex with me scare you?' asked Jack wondering if nerves were the younger man's problem.

Ianto looked at him in pity.

'Don't be ridiculous Jack' he snorted.

I've scared a few people in my time' said Jack in mock effrontery.

Ianto looked exasperated. In truth sex with Jack did scare him a little, the unknown always raised doubts but he was not going to give the older man the satisfaction of knowing that.

'I fight aliens and all manner of weird things on a daily basis...sex with you cannot possibly be as scary as those things' he snorted.

Jack continued to smile at him.

'Then what is it?' he asked 'I think you want me but you keep pushing me away'

I'm not scared of you...I'm scared of making the decision...to have sex with a man...I'm not sure that's a direction I want my life to take' Ianto tried to explain.

Jack pondered this for a moment.

'But Ianto it doesn't have to be a permanent change of direction...nobody is going to tell you if you do it once with one guy you can never change your mind again' he explained.

'I know' admitted Ianto 'and I feel a little ashamed worrying about it...but the more I think about it the bigger the decision seems to become...it's not the thought of being gay...it's the thought of being someone I didn't realise I was..'he stuttered trying unsuccessfully to explain himself.

Ianto sat down as he tried to assemble his thoughts for a moment. He had something he needed to say to Jack and he was embarrassed by the necessity.

'Jack...I'm sorry about this morning' he began.

Jack looked up startled. Since they had left the bunker this morning Ianto had been acting as if nothing had happened and Jack had been following his example in order not to embarrass the younger man. He had not expected Ianto to refer to the incident again.

'Why are you sorry?' he asked a little sadly.

'Because...well because...' Ianto stumbled slightly and took a deep breath before continuing 'sex should be reciprocal...and I didn't...well...reciprocate' he eventually got out.

Jack smiled to himself, it was the last thing he had expected the other man to be worried about. He couldn't allow himself to laugh at Ianto's concerns though, he deserved to be treated with respect especially as his worries seemed to be based around not giving Jack pleasure.

'It doesn't always have to be reciprocal Ianto...sometimes it's about what someone needs and another person...a friend...can provide' he tried to explain 'I never expected you to touch me..or do anything to me...I just wanted to help you' he finished.

Ianto looked at him sceptically.

'Well I'm not used to that...thank you' said Ianto quietly.

Jack came over to Ianto and kissed the top of his head in an almost fatherly fashion.

'Stop worrying so much...we don't see enough care and affection to turn down that of a friend who just wants to help' he suggested.

Ianto nodded then stood up and turned to leave before turning back swiftly and briefly catching hold of Jack's hand.

'Would you do something like that again?' he whispered.

'Do you want me too?' asked Jack surprised.

Ianto dropped his gaze and then raised it to the other man's.

'I think I would like to try other things with you' he said surprising Jack even more 'but…'

'But what?' asked Jack.

Ianto looked down again embarrassed by the accusation he was about to throw at the man.

'Come on Ianto, whatever you want to say will probably not be something I haven't heard before' Jack reassured.

'I'm worried Jack' began Ianto.

'I don't have any interest in forcing the issue Ianto…whatever you want to try is ok by me and if some things are off the table… well like I said it probably won't be the first time' said Jack.

Ianto smiled at him briefly.

'I'm not taking anything off the table Jack' he said.

'Really?' asked Jack as his mind took in new possibilities.

'I just want to be sure whatever we do will be safe' Ianto continued 'you said you have been with prostitutes and I'm trying to get my head around that and I know you said you used condoms with them…but even so theirs is a high risk profession'

'As is Torchwood' stated Jack simply.

'Yes' agreed Ianto smiling 'but I would rather go out in a hail of bullets or in some weird accident with alien tech than face the embarrassment of Owen treating me for an STD'

Jack watched his young teammate for a few moments.

'Ianto since the first moment you showed interest I have not been with anyone' he said.

Ianto looked at him in astonishment.

'I would never put you at risk Ianto…if there was the slightest possibility that you would be interested in me then all other activity had to stop' Jack shrugged.

'Wow' gasped Ianto quietly.

'Yeah…I'm really not a bad guy…maybe not a really good guy but not a complete bastard either' explained Jack.

Ianto looked down whilst thinking about this latest revelation. Eventually he looked up and nodded at Jack.

'Next time I'll reciprocate' he said in a hurried whisper and fled the room, leaving Jack to stare in amazement after him.

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEALING AND CLARIFICATION**

TWTWTW

Ianto stumbled as he entered the hub and was only prevented from falling by the hand that Owen quickly wrapped around his teammate. Ianto tried to smile his thanks to the medic but was in too much pain. Owen dragged him to the med bay for patching up.

Toshiko had gasped as she saw Ianto injured and in pain and had left her seat at speed to help Owen with him.

'Tosh!' shouted Jack stopping the Japanese woman in her tracks.

'Keep monitoring that spike I want to know if there are any more indications of activity' he continued.

'The programme is running itself Jack, it will alert me if it finds anything' said Toshiko wanting to continue her journey towards her injured teammate.

'Watch it anyway' demanded Jack pointing back to her desk station.

Toshiko gave one last lingering look towards the med bay and then reluctantly followed her captain's orders.

Gwen followed Owen and Ianto into the hub and immediately went to her workstation trying not to look at Jack as she did so. Jack retreated to his office.

Toshiko looked over at Gwen and mouthed.

'What happened?'

Gwen glanced up at Jack's office and not seeing him there she scooted closer to Toshiko and spoke quietly.

'Ianto got hurt' she whispered.

Toshiko indicated for her to continue, after all she had seen that for herself.

'There were two weevils and Ianto was great, he got one with the stun gun but the other double backed and caught him on his arm…he has a large gash that I think will need stitches…Jack shot the weevil and got really mad with Ianto' said Gwen.

'Why?' asked Toshiko, puzzled. It was not unusual for one of the team to be injured in capturing a weevil and if Ianto had been attacked by two he could hardly be expected to leave the battle intact.

Gwen just shrugged.

'Don't know why he got mad, I thought Ianto did really well and even Owen was impressed' she said.

Toshiko glanced up at Jack's office and watched him pacing for a moment.

'Maybe it just scared him' she suggested 'you know…seeing one of the team get hurt'

Gwen followed her eyes to look at Jack pacing.

'We get hurt all the while Tosh…I think he's just having a bad day…something has rubbed him up the wrong way' she answered.

'Hmm maybe' agreed Tosh.

They both watched as Jack left his office and headed for the med bay.

'How's it going Owen?' he shouted over the railings.

'Sutures are done. No heavy lifting for a few days, otherwise he'll be fine' replied Owen looking up at his boss.

'Ianto get dressed and come to my office' demanded Jack and turned and left without waiting for an answer.

Owen tutted and Ianto carefully put his shirt back on and sighed before making his way towards his captain.

He knocked on the door and waited for Jack to shout his permission to enter the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Ianto looked at Jack's angry expression and resigned himself to another dressing down. He wasn't sure what it was he had done wrong in the field but he _was_ sure he was about to be told in great detail.

The silence stretched between them until it became almost unbearable. Eventually Ianto broke.

'Please sir, just get it over with' he said quietly.

Jack looked at him.

'Did Owen give you something for the pain Ianto?' he asked.

'What?' said Ianto confused. He had been expecting a reprimand.

'Did Owen give you painkillers?' repeated Jack.

'Yes' answered Ianto.

'Well, sit there' Jack indicated his sofa 'and wait for them to kick in'

Ianto looked at him in shock. Jack had been angry at the scene and annoyed all the way back to the hub and now he was almost showing concern. This was weird.

Jack raised his eyebrows at him and indicated the sofa again. Ianto moved towards it and sat down closing his eyes briefly.

'Why were you mad with me?' he asked 'and why are you being nice now?'

'I apologise' said Jack and Ianto looked up at him startled.

Jack shrugged.

'I wasn't really mad at you' he attempted to explain 'I was scared when I saw you get hurt and it came out as anger'

Ianto gaped at him unsure of what to say to this sudden admission and almost apology? Eventually he closed his eyes again as the sedative Owen had mixed with the analgesic began to take effect.

'You really need to sort that out Harkness because it's kind of pathetic and very unprofessional' he threw out before succumbing to sleep.

'Yeah' whispered Jack and reached over to lay his teammate down and cover him with a blanket.

TWTWTW

It was odd and a little unnerving. Jack had watched his teammates get hurt and even killed in the field before and whilst it had grievously upset him he had never got angry. Maybe he was letting Ianto get to him too much.

Jack sat back in his chair and tried to understand his emotions. When he had witnessed Ianto get hurt he had felt a sharp pain of loss. Within a millisecond he had realised Ianto had not received a fatal injury and that was when the anger erupted.

He knew he did not want to yet again suffer the pangs of regret. The regret he had felt at the failure of so many of his past relationships. The regret he had felt when he had caused hurt to previous lovers. The regret of not making reparation for wrongs, of not confessing love, of saying 'I love you' and not meaning it, of leaving without explanation.

He had made so many mistakes. He did not want to hurt Ianto, did not want Ianto to leave or die without making reparation for his losses at the hands of Torchwood. He did not want to wonder what might have been.

Jack had no intention of falling in love again, it caused too many complications but he wanted the opportunity to explore his relationship with Ianto. He wanted to get to know the young man on both an emotional and a physical level. He thought they could be good for each other, be a comfort to each other. Be friends.

Yes that's it, he thought to himself as he watched the young Welshman sleep on his sofa. I just want to be able to make us both a little happier.

He refused to consider that it was anything more.

TWTWTW

Ianto recovered well and continued with his duties in the hub. He noticed Jack watching him even more than usual and was getting slightly annoyed by the attention.

'Hey teaboy did you get bawled out the other day?' asked Owen as he noticed Jack watching Ianto again.

Ianto huffed. If Owen was beginning to notice Jack's glances then they must be even more obvious than Ianto had realised.

'No' he answered quietly.

'Hmm' said Owen thoughtfully.

Ianto looked up at him.

'What is that supposed to mean?' he asked worriedly.

'Jack is being weird' said Owen 'he threatens you with imminent death for bringing the sexy metal girlfriend into the hub, but instead of following through on the threat he turns all caring and is watching over you….it can't be just the amazing coffee' he continued looking Ianto up and down trying to assess what Jack was searching for in the young man.

'Is he getting into your trousers?' he sniped after a moment of consideration.

'Owen!' shouted Gwen 'no he is not…and leave Ianto alone'

Owen smirked as much at Gwen's denial of anything sexual between Ianto and Jack as at Ianto's non-denial and fierce blush at the suggestion. Gwen could live in cloud cuckoo land if she wanted to but Owen knew sexual tension when he saw it and he revelled in the blackmail opportunities that would come with teaboy and the boss getting it on.

'Ianto!' shouted Jack from his office 'can you fetch me all the info we have on the Exon species 139D, UNIT are driving me mad with their demanding e-mails on the subject'

'Yes sir' answered Ianto immediately rising from his chair and heading towards the archives.

Owen watched him go with the earlier smirk still on his face.

'Do you really think he and Jack are an item?' whispered Toshiko to him.

'If not yet then they soon will be' announced Owen decidedly.

'Jack's not gay Owen and neither is Ianto' said Gwen stiffly.

Both Owen and Toshiko rolled their eyes at their ignorant teammate and smiled quietly at each other as if sharing a private joke. Gwen huffed some more and returned to her work.

TWTWTW

Owen had removed his sutures earlier that morning and the skin was well healed but itching. Ianto had taken the opportunity to clean out Mfanwy's nest now that the risk of infection had gone and he was feeling grimy and itchy all over.

Jack and the girls had just arrived back from a tech retrieval in the middle of a muddy Welsh field. The retrieval had consisted of a large cylinder of metal that although having no intrinsic value or threat was very obviously made of an alien alloy and needed removing from the public gaze.

They had returned muddy and cold from slipping in the field as they pushed and pulled the heavy object into the SUV. They all headed for the showers and as Ianto produced fresh clean towels for them he considered using the showers himself.

Owen had told him to keep his sutures dry and he had not showered for the past week in order to do so. Washing was all very well but there was nothing like a good hot shower to clear your body of dirt and your mind of stress and on a whim he chose to join Jack in the male shower units.

Ianto was drying himself when Jack stepped out of the shower. Ianto quickly wrapped his towel back around his lower half but Jack just strode into the middle of the room totally unembarrassed by his nudity.

Ianto grabbed a second towel and continued to dry himself trying to be unobtrusive. He looked up to see Jack watching him with blatant interest. He looked away confused and then looked back again determined not to be embarrassed by the way in which his boss was staring at him.

Jack wandered closer into Ianto's personal space and ran a hand gently through the younger man's chest hair. Ianto wasn't especially hairy, just a smattering across his chest and a line of interest down his middle towards his groin. Ianto was a little unnerved by Jack's actions as they hadn't shared any intimate physical moments since Jack had stroked him to orgasm almost two weeks before.

'Does it bother you?' Ianto asked watching Jack's hand gently pulling at his chest hair.

'What?' Jack asked looking slightly alarmed.

'My hair...you don't have any...I thought maybe it bothered you' explained Ianto.

Jack grinned at him.

'Oh it bothers me Jones but not in the way you mean' he said 'I look at this and I see a male'

'Well yes..' said Ianto puzzled.

Jack looked into his face.

'In my time Ianto people have lost almost all their body hair...and even in this century women don't have much hair and what they do have they rid themselves of...but the males of this time still have some body hair and it makes them...almost animalistic' he concluded.

'So you wouldn't want me to wax it off then?' asked Ianto with a grin.

'Good God no!' shouted Jack 'is that what you think I did?' he asked in sudden realisation.

Ianto looked embarrassed.

'Well yeah...' he admitted.

'You really think I am that vain?' asked Jack not really surprised.

'Well I...I mean you...well...' Ianto blustered.

'It's ok Ianto' said Jack a little sadly.

Jack was trying to process how the younger man viewed him. Knowing that Ianto considered him vain was another layer he could account for. He removed his hand from Ianto's chest.

'I think you are beautiful' he told him earnestly.

Ianto looked down as he felt himself blushing. He hadn't blushed since he was a teenager and it felt ridiculous to be doing so now. It was Jack's tone and earnestness rather than his actual words that evoked the reaction.

'Does it bother you that I don't look like a real man?' questioned Jack.

Ianto looked at him dumbfounded. How could Jack even begin to imagine that he looked anything but masculine? His boss was all angular shapes and defined muscles. Ianto had never been interested in a man before in a sexual way and he was **very **aware that Jack was male every time he looked at him and felt aroused.

'Jack you are very much a man...and much to my amazement and sometimes my despair I find you intensely attractive' he said.

Jack grinned at him and wandered away to finish dressing.

Ianto was puzzled by Jack not initiating any further activity, he had always assumed Jack would be demanding and forthright in his desires yet he was giving Ianto lots of space to adjust to the possible change in their relationship.

Ianto wondered if Jack was waiting until Ianto himself initiated further sexual activity and wondered also if he would ever have the nerve to do so.

When he had felt Jack's hand on him previously it had been glorious. Ianto wasn't sure how much of that was because it was Jack and how much was that it had just been so long since he had received sexual gratification from another person.

He had enjoyed the experience immensely and wanted desperately to repeat it, or even to do other things with Jack. He thought about touching a man in a sexual way and was no longer indifferent to it, indeed he was excited by the idea but nervous also.

He wasn't naïve, he knew what two men would do in bed together but he did not know what Jack might be expecting or what he himself was prepared to do. If this was ever going to happen he would need to talk to Jack about his expectations and about how their first encounter would go.

TWTWTW

Ianto attempted to initiate such a discussion later that same night after the team had left. He took a coffee to Jack in his office and sat formally across the desk from his boss.

Jack raised his eyebrows in question. Clearly Ianto had something on his mind and Jack made signs that he was willing to listen.

'Jack' began Ianto 'I want us to have a sexual encounter'

Jack spluttered into his coffee. He had been around a long time and had many sexual partners but had rarely been propositioned in such a blatant and down to earth manner. He had expected subtlety from Ianto and was quickly revising his presumptions about the man.

'Ok' he said encouraging further explanation.

'But I need to know how it will go' continued Ianto 'I don't do casual sex…not for any deeply moralistic reasons but because of my need to organise…a lot of people don't appreciate plans in this area' continued Ianto.

'Jack was puzzled.

'What exactly do you mean? How do you plan and organise sex?' he asked.

Ianto faltered as he tried to explain.

'I need to know what you will expect…what exactly we will do' he offered.

Jack looked vaguely alarmed.

'Surely we will do whatever feels good at the time' he answered.

'No!' said an exasperated Ianto 'I cannot be that ad hoc…I need to know exactly which activities you will want to engage in so that I can think about how I will do them' he continued.

'Why?' asked Jack failing to understand.

'Well some of the things I might not have done before' explained Ianto.

'I'm not going to rush you into anything you don't want to do Ianto' said Jack softly.

'I know that' said Ianto.

Jack thought that maybe it was just being with a man that was making Ianto nervous.

'Most sex is the same Ianto' he explained 'we will touch, kiss, caress, bring each other pleasure…sure some of the technical aspects might be a little different with a man but mostly if you respect the other person and want to give them pleasure then it's not really that different' he continued.

'I still need to know Jack' said Ianto.

'That time the other week…when I…' began Jack.

Ianto looked at him.

'Well that wasn't planned and I thought you enjoyed it…did I push you into that?' questioned Jack worriedly.

Ianto sighed.

'No Jack…I enjoyed that…but I was already enjoying it before I had time to realise what was happening and start to worry…I did worry afterwards not knowing what you would expect of me next…it wasn't that I didn't want to reciprocate it was more that I wasn't sure how, or in what way' answered Ianto.

'I just need some clarification' he continued apologetically.

'You want me to give you a schedule of exactly how our first encounter will proceed' asked an exasperated Jack 'isn't that a little unromantic' he tried.

'I didn't realise we were going for romance' sneered Ianto 'I just need to know what you will expect me to do'

'For fuck's sake Ianto its only sex…get over yourself' shouted Jack in exasperation.

Ianto glared at him.

'I have to know Jack…I have to know what to expect…what will happen…you know I've never had sex with a man before I thought you would understand this'

'I understand nervous…I understand limits and no go areas…I understand inexperience and the lack of skill that might imply…I don't understand the need to choreograph the event beforehand' Jack snarled.

'That's not what I'm asking for' snapped Ianto.

'Then what?' shouted Jack 'how the hell did you have sex with a woman for the first time? I fail to see how this is so very different' he insisted.

'It's not different that's the whole point' answered Ianto 'when I had sex for the first time the activities were discussed and decided beforehand'

'What?' asked Jack 'how does that even work…I don't understand.

Ianto's shoulders dropped and he answered quietly.

'My first sexual experience was with Cara my best friend since primary school…we'd known each other for nearly ten years and spent all our free time together but we were never really a romantic couple' he began to explain.

'We both wanted to have sex but she understood my need for order because she had known me for so long…I wanted to make sure we both knew what was expected so that neither of us would be harried into something we didn't want' he continued.

'Our first time we decided would be straight forward…the second with her on top and the third with oral sex included' Ianto slumped even more realising how sad this must make him look to the international playboy in front of him.

'I just need some guidelines Jack…I really don't want you to laugh at me' he concluded.

Jack's annoyance left him with Ianto's final words. How could this beautiful man believe he would ever laugh at him no matter how inexperienced he was.

'I wish I could make you understand that I would never laugh at you in this context Ianto and maybe I understand a bit more now…perhaps we could say anything goes as long as it is only hands and mouths' he suggested 'that gives me some freedom to be creative and you some guidelines and expectations or limitations' he offered.

Ianto thought about this.

'Ok…thank you' he said quietly.

Jack came towards him and opened his arms for a hug. Ianto stepped into them and laid his head on Jack's shoulder. The captain whispered into his ear.

'Now please get me another coffee and we can both try to relax about it'

Ianto turned his head and bit lightly at the captain's neck.

'Yes sir' he smiled as he left the office.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**MAGIC AND MYSTERY**

TWTWTW

It had been a less than exciting day at Torchwood when the creature appeared. Ianto was delivering yet another round of drinks, Gwen was filing her nails, Jack was brooding in his office and Owen was playing video games. Only Toshiko was busy, she was trying to fine tune her rift prediction programme and was running data through the computer whilst working calculations on her notepad.

The sudden appearance of a small and very old man in the middle of the hub left them all befuddled momentarily before the hub alarms screeched and four guns were trained at the intruder. Ianto merely looked on at the scene before him.

He looks like the dwarf from the Lord of the Rings trilogy thought Ianto smiling to himself at the absurdity of it all. Jack shouted from the stairwell.

'Stand down' he yelled to the team.

They looked at him in confusion. There was a small humanoid male who had suddenly appeared without warning in the middle of the hub and Jack did not seem to think him a threat.

'A wise move' smiled the male as the team lowered their guns.

The creature turned towards Ianto.

'Although this one did not threaten me, why was that?' he enquired.

Ianto answered him in his usual polite manner.

'I assumed if the first four bullets did not kill you then my fifth would be unlikely to do any permanent damage…I object to over dramatisation of situations' Ianto said with a roll of his eyes.

'You are interesting' announced the small man 'and you' he turned towards Jack 'obviously know more than the others'

'Yeah' admitted Jack 'I know what you are'

The team looked at Jack for clarification whilst the small man who had appeared in their midst smiled enigmatically.

'He is a wish giver' said Jack.

'What like a genie of the lamp?' scoffed Owen.

'Sort of' said Jack.

'So do we all get three wishes?' asked Gwen excitedly.

'Oh you are full of greed and selfishness' smiled the dwarf with glee 'I could feed on you for a long time'

'What?' asked Gwen in confusion 'Jack, what is he talking about?' she demanded.

'He feeds on the negative emotions that the desire for the wishes makes people feel…greed, hate, selfishness, lust and so on…faced with the possibility of fulfilling their innermost desires most people become extremely self centred' Jack shrugged.

'But why?' asked Toshiko 'we could wish for world peace or an end to hunger…those would be positive surely?'

The small creature laughed maliciously.

'If humans could genuinely wish for such things then yes they would be positive…but I see right inside your minds…I see what you would hide from those you love, what you would hide from the world…what you even try to hide from yourselves…few can fool me' he said.

Owen pointed his gun at him again.

'Can you see what's in my mind right now?' he snarled.

'Oh yes' said the dwarf with positive glee.

'Stand down Owen' demanded Jack 'our weapons won't harm him and can't you see how much he is enjoying your annoyance?'

Owen grunted as he tried to suppress his anger and placed his gun back in his desk.

'What does it want?' Gwen asked Jack.

'I am here young lady, you could direct your questions at me' sniffed the dwarf 'and I prefer you not to refer to me as 'it'!'

Gwen just looked at him and turned back again to Jack still expecting him to answer her question. Jack just shrugged at her.

The whole team looked at the dwarf and the dwarf looked right back at them. A stand-off. Ianto ended it.

'Would you care for a drink sir?' he questioned the dwarf.

'Oh I like you more and more' observed the dwarf 'you may call me by my given name…Rohann' he told Ianto.

'Well thank you Rohann and which beverage shall I bring for you?' said Ianto politely.

'Are you seriously going to offer sustenance to this freak?' shouted Owen.

Rohann looked aggrieved and angry and Ianto immediately went into damage limitation mode.

'Owen!' he said sternly 'Rohann is our guest and he obviously has something he wants from us…our weapons cannot hurt him and he entered the hub without any of us noticing…I really think we should listen to him and try to resolve this in an amicable manner…sitting and taking refreshment together may help that process along, whereas shouting and making pointless threats will almost certainly not' he continued.

'Feeding on negative emotions Owen!' reminded Jack angrily.

'Indeed I am….positively feasting' grinned Rohann glancing between Jack and Owen.

Both men tried to prevent their anger from escalating and succeeded only in feeling helpless. Rohann twirled around to face Toshiko.

'It is of no use to keep searching your technology for answers' he told the Japanese woman as she continued to tap keys on her computer.

'Toshiko looked over to him and tried a friendly smile.

'I will however keep trying' she said almost apologetically.

Rohann turned towards Jack again.

'Well you at least have two team members with a little intelligence and the ability to adjust their thinking in new situations' he said indicating Toshiko and Ianto 'I would seriously consider losing the other two'

Rohann felt the renewed surge of annoyance swing through Gwen and Owen and shivered in joy.

'Although they are feeding me some spectacular negative spikes so I am grateful' he laughed.

'Owen! Gwen!' shouted Jack in exasperation.

Both looked contrite and made obvious efforts to calm themselves.

Ianto had returned from the kitchenette with a tray loaded with drinks and some small snacks.

'Would you care to follow me Rohann?' he asked politely and the dwarf and all the team traipsed after Ianto into the conference room.

Rohann watched with obvious glee as the team settled into their chairs and Gwen and Owen desperately tried to calm their anger and frustration.

'What do you want?' asked Jack looking at Rohann pointedly.

'To give you wishes' answered Rohann innocently 'there are things you wish for…I can feel it…the desire in this place is heady…the greed..the lusts' he added dreamily.

'Although there are some things I cannot do' he added 'I am sorry but I cannot make him fall in love' he told Toshiko as he looked from her to Owen.

Toshiko blushed violently, she knew that Owen was well aware of her crush on him but she did not appreciate having it mulled over by all the team.

Rohann looked at Gwen.

'I cannot even make him want you if his lust is turned elsewhere' he stated and indicated Jack.

'That's not…I don't want..' Gwen spluttered but stopped quickly realising denial would just make it look worse.

Rohann tipped his head to one side and gazed at Jack in consideration.

'I cannot kill anybody…not even if the person desires it' he said in obvious confusion.

Jack just stared at him grimly whilst the team looked at him in consternation.

Rohann grinned and looked around at Owen.

'I cannot bring her back from the dead' he announced to the obvious confusion of some of the team.

Owen looked outraged.

'Get the fuck out of my head!' he snarled.

'Owen!' shouted Jack.

Owen looked over at Jack with a mixture of despair and anger.

'I want him gone Jack' he declared.

'Yeah' agreed Jack 'I think we all do'

'I will go when I get what I came for' announced Rohann.

'And that is?' asked Ianto.

'Still nothing' mused Rohann as he looked at Ianto thoughtfully 'why is it that you desire nothing?' he asked the young man.

Ianto laughed.

'I desire lots of things, but I prefer to know the price I will have to pay first' he answered.

'Very wise young man…the wish never works out well' said Rohann.

Ianto raised his eyebrows in question, but it was Jack who answered.

'Wishes often have repercussions that the person wishing did not foresee' he said.

'The breakdown of a relationship that came after being made rich…loneliness that came with fame..the inability to cope with a whole different life after being cured of disease or disfigurement…whatever it is, it always turns out bad in the end' he added sadly.

'But for a short while you will be happy' promised Rohann 'and maybe for you it will be different' he wheedled.'

'It won't be' countered Jack 'many were the stories in my time of the wish givers and the untold misery they left in their wake…do not be tempted!' he warned his co-workers.

'Maybe we should try to get you on your way as soon as possible sir' said Ianto.

Rohann humphed but shifted in his seat and began to talk.

'I need someone to repair my shaft' he said.

'You what!' snorted Owen laughing.

Rohann looked at him indignantly.

'My shaft…it is my travel device…it is misreading the locations I programme in and it would seem that you people are the ones to ask in this century'

Toshiko, trying not to smile asked.

'May I see?'

Rohann unbuckled the device from around his waist and handed it carefully to Toshiko.

'It just needs some fine tuning, I can show you how but I need help with the calculations' he said.

'Ok' decided Jack 'we help you with this and send you on your way and you don't come back to this century again…agreed?'

Rohann looked at him in dismay.

'But this century is so full of negatives' he exclaimed 'so full of greed and selfishness'

'And you must agree to leave or Toshiko cannot help you' demanded Jack.

'Very well' the dwarf agreed in annoyance and helped himself to a handful of biscuits.

'We'll go to my workstation I might need my computer…what does this do?' asked Toshiko already analysing the device in her hands.

Rohann went with her and the two were quickly immersed in calculations and explanations.

Gwen rounded on Jack.

'Jack we have to use a wish before he leaves…just think of the good we can do' she demanded.

Jack looked at her derisively.

'He won't give you the wish you ask for Gwen he will give you your heart's desire and I think we all already know that is not a good idea…please believe me when I tell that it will backfire and you will regret it…there has never been a single instance where a wish giver did not bring misery' he answered sadly.

'But maybe this time…we know more than most people would…we cannot let this opportunity go Jack' Gwen tried to insist.

'No!' shouted Jack 'leave it alone Gwen or I will make you go home and I would rather not do that…you have to learn to listen to those who know better than you' he said angrily.

Gwen pouted in annoyance still half convinced that she could outwit the dwarf and do some good with a wish. But before she even realised it she was beginning to calculate what she could achieve for herself and snapped into guilt as soon as she became aware of her mental wanderings.

'We need to get his device repaired and send him on his way and in the meantime try not to think too hard about what you would wish for' insisted Jack.

Gwen and Owen both left the conference room dissatisfied. Ianto and Jack looked at each other.

'Well that was unpleasant' said Ianto.

'Yeah it's never great having your innermost desires paraded before other people' said Jack 'although I am rather impressed that he could not sense anything from you…makes me think you have hidden depths' he grinned.

'I doubt that sir' replied Ianto smiling 'as I told our visitor there are plenty of things I desire but I have spent many years paying dearly when I asked for anything' he said grimly 'kind of stops you from asking eventually' he finished.

Jack watched his young teammate with some sorrow for what his life must have been like growing up in a deprived area of Cardiff with parents who were struggling daily just to put food on the table. He admired Ianto for clawing his way out of poverty and forging a better life for himself that had sadly just bought him to Torchwood and more sorrow.

Jack also knew that there must be a deeper reason why Rohann could not read Ianto but he would need to leave wondering about that until this mess was sorted and the dwarf had been sent on his way.

TWTWTW

Two hours later and Toshiko had fixed Rohann's travel device and the team were gathering to ensure that he left the hub as soon as possible.

'Time for you to leave' demanded Jack.

Rohann looked at Toshiko.

'I am grateful to you' he smiled.

Toshiko returned the smile.

'Yeah, yeah lets get all the loving over with and send this creep on his way' snarled Owen still aggrieved at having his emotions exposed.

'There is no need for rudeness' insisted the dwarf, then he looked over at Gwen 'I can still feel your desires flowing' he told her.

Gwen attempted to clear her mind. She almost accepted what Jack had told her about the wish givers but a part of her would not let go of the pull of having a wish granted almost within her grasp.

'I can still offer a wish' wheedled Rohann determined not to leave before causing some chaos.

'No!' shouted Jack.

Jack was beginning to panic, that much was obvious. He could sense Gwen's desires becoming ever more evident and Owen's growing animosity. These were both feeding the dwarf's need for negatives. Toshiko looked helplessly between them all.

Ianto stepped forward and spoke up.

'Do we only get one wish?' he asked casually.

Rohann looked over to him excitedly. He still could not sense anything from the young Welshman but he desperately wanted him to speak his desires.

'That is the generally accepted terms' he agreed oily.

'Then I have a wish' said Ianto.

Toshiko gasped and Jack almost sobbed.

'No Ianto' he cried.

'Yes!' shouted Rohann in triumph.

'I would like a bowl of green jelly with dream topping' announced Ianto.

'What?' snapped Owen unable to believe his ears.

'He won't give what you ask for Ianto…but what you most desire' sobbed Jack knowing this could not end well for his young teammate no matter how well meaning the younger man had been when he made his request.

'Interesting' announced Rohann and Jack's head snapped around to look at him.

'This cannot be all that you desire and yet I cannot read anything else' mused the dwarf.

Hope began to shine in Jack's eyes whilst disbelief swept through the rest of Ianto's teammates.

'Goodbye!' screeched Rohann and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived but not before a bowl of jelly had appeared on Ianto's desk.

Jack wandered over and picked it up.

'It's a bowl of jelly' he said in utter disbelief 'with dream topping….what the hell is dream topping?'

'It's a milk based substitute for cream made from a powder' said Gwen.

'It was the one luxury we had as children' said Ianto sadly.

Jack looked over at him wondering not for the first time just how Ianto had found the strength to climb out of the poverty and neglect of his childhood.

Gwen looked at the young man in amazement that a cream substitute could ever be thought of as a luxury. Ianto felt her disdain.

'I like it!' he insisted.

'How could you waste a wish like that?' snarled Gwen in sudden realisation that the dwarf had gone and a wish had been given.

'That's teaboy…no imagination' sneered Owen.

'How could he not read your thoughts and desires' wondered Jack.

Jack was seriously puzzled by Ianto's apparent ability to shield his thoughts from the alien. However well intentioned Ianto had been Jack had no doubt that his real desires did not end with a bowl of jelly and he had never known anyone who had shielded their thoughts from a wish giver before.

He had not thought to try it himself despite his time agency training as it was generally considered impossible for normal humans. Where had Ianto's ability come from? What else was the young man hiding from them? He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

'Ok team…let's start writing this up so we can go home some- time today…complete your paperwork and leave' Jack ordered.

Owen and Gwen immediately turned to leave. They would be relieved to see the back of this day with all its embarrassing revelations.

Jack turned to his young Welshman.

'Why could Rohann not read you Ianto? What are you not telling us now?' he asked almost angrily.

He was already reaching out into the young man's mind with his own and trying to read what was there. Jack had only basic psychic abilities but they far outranked anything humans of this century could achieve.

He had been trained to use his abilities by the time agency in order to search for potential threats in new contacts amongst species that were more advanced.

Jack's ability to read emotions was rusty through long stagnation yet he found it more than a little unsettling when he could not penetrate the Welshman's mind. Yet there were no apparent shields in place, all he could sense from his teammate was serenity. It was disconcerting and yet seemed to back up what Ianto was telling him.

'I had psychic training at One Jack' said Ianto 'we all did'

Ianto sat suddenly on his desk chair as if only now realising the enormity of what he had done. He did not himself understand why he had felt compelled to ask a wish of Rohann. He accepted what Jack had told them, how dangerous it would be. Yet he had known that the dwarf would not leave before he granted a wish and he had been driven to ask. He should have been more in command of himself, he could have created havoc and didn't understand why he hadn't.

Ianto turned to Jack, and tried to convince the other man of something he did not quite believe himself.

'Green jelly with dream topping was really what I wanted Jack' he insisted.

Jack probed for a while longer and could still sense nothing.

'Can you feel me searching you?' he asked the young man.

'Yes' admitted Ianto.

'There are no shields' said Jack.

'I only had basic training Jack…I doubt I could keep you out of my mind and I don't really know how to try…we were taught to distract if we felt probes' Ianto said.

'Distract?' asked Jack.

'Yeah…ask a question…do something unexpected…offer coffee' Ianto smiled apologetically.

'But I have nothing to hide…I want you to believe me Jack and trying to distract would not help that' Ianto pointed out.

'Ok' Jack conceded, but determined to keep this in mind and watch Ianto carefully.

He could appreciate that Ianto had received training but that did not account for his ability to fool a wish giver and apparently the training was only the most basic.

Jack was almost certain Ianto posed no threat and he could certainly not feel anything emanating from him, so he decided further analysis could be safely left for another day.

TWTWTW

Over the next few days Jack probed into Ianto's mind on several occasions earning him a quizzical look from the Welshman who felt, but still made no attempt to block, the invasion. In fact Ianto was doing the mental equivalent of opening his arms and inviting a hug.

There was no protection, no projection and no threat in what Jack managed to see. It made no sense that Ianto had fooled a wish giver and yet appeared to have no elevated psychic powers.

Jack eventually put it to the back of his mind for further investigation at intervals when he had time.

TWTWTW

Jack and Ianto had still not progressed their physical relationship and Ianto was beginning to wonder if it would be left to him to make the first move. He determined that the next time Jack made any sort of suggestive remark he was going to respond.

As it happened he did not have to wait long. A week after Rohann had left when all was settling back down and Jack was starting to think that it was a fluke he could not read Ianto, he heard the younger man muttering to himself at the end of a working day.

The others had just left and Ianto was collecting cups before leaving himself.

'Another week…another week' he was saying under his breath.

Jack crept up on him.

'What?' he asked.

Ianto blushed slightly at having been caught talking to himself.

'Another week' he admitted.

'Another week what?' asked Jack stupefied.

'Another week and I haven't killed Owen…or done him any permanent physical damage' Ianto murmured quietly.

Jack grinned, he knew Owen had been ribbing Ianto this week following the incident with the jelly.

'Have you done him any non permanent damage?' he asked.

'I might have served him decaff…and deleted his favourite porn sites on his computer…and altered his chair so that he got backache sitting in it and trying to retrieve the information' Ianto admitted.

'Oh Ianto Jones you are evil' laughed Jack 'and very devious'

'It's a form of stress relief sir' laughed Ianto relieved that Jack saw the funny side of the situation.

'I know another way to relieve stress' said Jack grinning salaciously.

'Yeah?' questioned Ianto.

'Naked hide and seek' announced Jack with a bright smile.

Ianto looked appalled at the notion but then remembered his determination to accept and respond to any act or statement of Jack's that was in least suggestive.

'Ok' he said eventually.

'Really?' said Jack amazed and delighted that his suggestion had not be rejected out of hand.

'Yeah' said Ianto 'but I am keeping my socks on'

'Cold feet?' asked Jack raising a quizzical eyebrow.

'Nope' said Ianto 'but have you seen the state of the hub floor? No matter how often I clean it, this floor remains disgraceful and my naked feet are not coming into contact with it under any circumstances'

Jack snorted.

'Well keeping the socks on is definitely kinky Jones but I can live with it…I'll hide first' he laughed already running and shedding clothes.

TWTWTW

Jack and Ianto were holding onto each other and laughing uproariously.

'You cheated' said Ianto.

'Of course I did…games are no fun if you don't cheat' stated Jack.

Ianto looked scandalised for a moment but then laughed again.

Their breathing was returning to normal and they were beginning to look at each other in a more lustful fashion now that the fun was over. Jack breathed close to his teammates face and carefully pressed his mouth up against the other man's, gently pushing his tongue out to caress the opposing lips.

Ianto responded in delight.

'Could we perhaps try for that sexual encounter now?' asked Jack breathlessly.

'Well we are already naked so it would seem appropriate' said Ianto with mock consideration.

Jack smiled.

'I remember your rules Ianto' he said quietly 'but I have a request of my own'

'Ok' said Ianto a little worriedly.

'Could we try for a more conventional location than the hub floor?' asked Jack 'maybe my bunker…it at least has a bed'

'Good idea captain' said Ianto and the two men grinned at each other and raced to Jack's office.

As they sat on Jack's bed Ianto pulled the older man downwards and lay half on top of him kissing and nibbling and occasionally making a harder but still gentle bite on all the skin he could find. He pulled himself fully atop of Jack and began to gently thrust his hips against the other man whilst continuing to kiss down across his chest stopping to lick at a nipple on the way.

Jack was slightly surprised by his partner's willingness to take the lead in this situation and was enjoying himself immensely when Ianto stopped as he reached the other man's waist. Ianto looked up at the captain and for a moment they just stared at each other, until Jack raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

'Ianto, you ok?' he asked.

'No' admitted Ianto.

'We can stop' said Jack trying to hide his disappointment.

'I don't want to stop Jack …but…well could you take the lead because I kind of don't know what to do now'.

'You seemed to be doing just fine…all the right moves as far as I was concerned' said Jack encouragingly.

'Yes but now it's going to be different…you have different bits to what I'm used to' said Ianto indicating their groins.

Jack turned them so that he was on top.

'Yes' Jack grinned 'but they should be much more user friendly bits…after all you must have been playing with your own cock for years…all that practise and experimentation…I'm sure you must know exactly what to do'

Jack watched this notion play across Ianto's features and saw the moment when the younger man decided he liked that idea.

'Ok Harkness lets do this' Ianto grinned and tentatively but determinedly began to stroke Jack's cock

'Help me though…please Jack' begged Ianto, obviously still a little unsure.

Jack began to kiss his partner's neck and gently untangled Ianto's fingers and lined their cocks up together, wrapping his own hand around them.

Ianto looked down and saw the two cocks with Jacks hand stroking them and gasped with delight hurriedly curling his own hand to join with Jack's.

Ianto's face was awash with joy as he felt the pleasure course through him. As Jack watched his expression Ianto's mouth formed a perfect 'O' and his eyes flew wide open, the fingers of his free hand digging almost painfully into Jacks shoulder as he gave himself to the orgasm that washed over him.

Jack watched and the sight fed his own pleasure as his hips whipped frenziedly and he achieved his own climax quickly afterwards.

The two man lay panting until their heart rates subsided and Jack laid himself gently at Ianto's side.

'I'm sorry' said Ianto.

'What? Why?' asked Jack in concern.

'That was miserably quick and probably no- where near as exciting as you are used to' he explained.

'Ianto Jones you are never again to apologise because I bought you to orgasm' insisted Jack 'I take it as a compliment and I wasn't exactly far behind you' he continued.

'But it can't have been what you are used to' said Ianto still apologetically.

'Ianto the only sex I have had for years has been bought and paid for and consequently has been fulfilling because I could order exactly what I wanted…but it was also totally unfulfilling for precisely the same reasons' he tried to explain.

'This' he indicated between them 'was the best sex I have had for years because I had no idea what would happen, how you would respond, what we would do together, it was totally beguiling…and it will only get better' he finished with a smile.

Ianto processed what Jack was telling him and tried to see the truth behind it.

'So there will be a next time then?' he asked eventually.

'I hope so' said Jack 'and a next and a next…and it will only get better…we will learn to forgive each other…learn to become better friends…learn how to bring each other to heights of pleasure' Jack grinned.

Ianto watched the sincerity on the other man's face and decided he was happy to accept what he was being told.

'Ok then' he said and promptly fell asleep.

Jack watched in mild annoyance as his bed partner gave in to sleep but then grinned to himself in the knowledge that he had bedded Ianto Jones and was likely to do so again.

Tbc.


End file.
